Olvido
by GabYxA
Summary: Fragmento: Apretó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios, intentó besarlas pero se sintió obligado a callar incluso los besos. Era un tiempo de silencio.
1. Música

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

Para el pesar de algunas, y por mala suerte de otras, he vuelto. Esta no es la historia que había anunciado sinootra que se me atravesó en el camino y que no me ha dejado avanzar en la que ya tenía planeada… No tengo presentación preparada así que los dejo de una vez con mi nueva historia, con cariño.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 1 **

**Música**

**x-x-x-x**

Sus pasos eran conocidos para la estancia de su casa. Serena también se había acostumbrado al aroma de su colonia y a la impecabilidad en su vestir.

"Buenos días, Serena. Espero que estés muy bien" saludó él con voz amable.

En otra circunstancia, ella habría contestado de la misma forma, pero aquél día se encontraba especialmente confundida. "¿Debería estarlo?" preguntó con la mirada perdida.

"No lo sé, dímelo tú" replicó él, notando la indisposición de su paciente.

Serena encogió sus hombros y siguió mirando el suelo con sus ojos tristes. "¿Cómo está usted?" dijo finalmente.

"No podría estar mejor, gracias. Pero me interesas tú" miró fijamente a sus ojos brillantes y después se distrajo. "¿Te ha dolido la cabeza¿Has podido dormir¿Has tenido sueños perturbadores o algún par de… recuerdos?" Prestó especial atención a las facciones de respuesta en el rostro de su paciente.

Serena levantó la barbilla y negó con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza. "Recuerdos no" Y una duda surgió en su mente. _Recuerdos._ Se tranquilizó una vez más, para después mirarlo fijamente. "Pesadillas"

**x-x-x-x**

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana que conocía desde mucho tiempo antes; avanzó hasta la entrada principal y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Una mujer de ojos azules sonrió instintivamente, sin embargo, mostró un rostro serio al encontrarse con la persona menos bienvenida en su casa. "No deberías estar aquí. El doctor ha dicho que no es conveniente que ella te vea; no sabemos cómo reaccionaría" dijo con voz monótona pues había repetido aquellas palabras a la misma persona en varias ocasiones.

Y él, que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella situación, tomó aire para contestar como siempre lo hacía. "No podemos saberlo hasta que pueda verla" contestó insistente.

Exasperada, la mujer movió la cabeza negando el permiso. "Eres la persona menos indicada para-- Eres la última persona que estuvo con ella antes de que—" suspiró y detuvo su comentario.

"Pero, ellas también estuvieron allí" dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

Y la mujer percibió su tono desafiante. "Pero a ellas las recuerda, y a ti—" pronto se arrepintió de su intención. Respiró. "Lo mejor es que te vayas" forzando amabilidad.

El hombre se apoyó en el alfeizar de la puerta, intentando ver hacia el interior de la casa. "No puedo hacer eso, necesito verla" Dirigió la vista una vez más hacia la ventana. "Ha pasado tiempo. Podemos intentarlo una sola vez, ver la forma en que reacciona… Talvez pueda visitarla seguido y—" la mujer lo miró gravemente. "Por favor" insistió pero ella no contestó. "Serena decidió estar conmigo" dijo con fuerza.

La mujer se escandalizó. "No levantes la voz, mucho menos nombrándola" dijo la mujer y avanzó dos pasos más allá de la puerta. "Te prohíbo…"

Él permaneció en su lugar. "Usted no puede prohibirme nada"

Tenía razón pero no era capaz de aceptarlo. "Lo siento, Darien. Necesito que te vayas" retrocedió "El daño está hecho y no se puede remediar" dijo con tristeza.

"Nada fue culpa mía" aunque en el fondo se sintiera responsable. "Fue la causa a la que la obligaron; ella nunca quiso ser lo que le impusieron desde el inicio" intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

"No quiero hablar de eso, es completamente absurdo y ridículo para mí" replicó la mujer con un ademán de llevarse las manos a los oídos.

"Ha sido real, lo fue… Pero usted tiene razón, hoy es absurdo, ilógico, no existe más" retomó su defensa "Ella y yo podemos—" intentó explicarse.

"No puedo arriesgar a mi hija" dijo la señora Ikuko con los ojos encendidos. "Cuida de ti, Darien. Adiós" dijo con un dejo de cariño.

Él detuvo la puerta "Al menos¿puedo pedirle un último favor?" La mujer no contestó. Darien buscó en su bolsillo y ofreció un objeto brillante en la palma de su mano. "No es necesario que mencione mi nombre… Sólo quiero lo tenga; lo olvidó y pienso que pueda extrañarlo" dijo casi suplicante.

La señora Ikuko permaneció en silencio, suspiró y tomó el objeto de mano del otro.

"Gracias" murmuró Darien, apartándose involuntariamente de la puerta, de la ventana, y del jardín. Pero volvería.

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Darien!" escuchó a su espalda por segunda vez.

Giró sobre sus talones para recibir el abrazo espontáneo. "Apenas te vi por la mañana y ya me parece que eres más hermosa" dijo sin dejar de estrecharla.

Ella se separó de sus brazos "Más pronto de lo que te imaginas no me verás de la misma forma, y te vas a arrepentir de lo que dices" dijo con una sonrisa amplia

Darien entrecerró los ojos y fingió dudar "No, no lo creo" tomó la cintura de su novia. "Cada día que pase—"

Pero Serena interrumpió su inspiración con un beso. "Te veo más tarde" y como llego, se fue. Con su nueva piel, radiante.

**x-x-x-x**

Serena bajó las escaleras rápidamente tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. "¿Quién ha sido, madre?" preguntó ansiosa.

La otra se sintió terriblemente miserable. "Un vendedor" contestó.

El rostro de la muchacha reveló un rasgo de decepción. "¿Le has comprado algo?" preguntó nuevamente.

La mujer asintió y mostró a su hija aquél tesoro. "Lo compré para ti".

Su cabello se balanceó sobre su espalda mientras avanzaba ligeramente hasta su madre. "¿Qué es?" preguntó con la misma voz de temor.

"No lo sé" contestó la otra con sinceridad.

"Es lindo" dijo Serena con entusiasmo. Su madre asintió. La muchacha dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y ambas subieron las escaleras. Cruzaron la puerta de su habitación iluminada y la más joven se sentó sobre su cama, la otra permaneció de pie.

Serena contempló un par de segundos los adornos. La abrió y su música estrechó sus oídos. Imágenes, aromas y sonidos, unos tras otros. La mañana, el día, la tarde y la noche. Un hombre de ojos oscuros frente a los suyos. "Esta música…" murmuró aturdida.

**x-x-x-x**

Porque nunca lo habría imaginado, y porque realmente no hubo un solo momento en que se detuviera a pensarlo. Encontró una memoria a la mañana siguiente, a un lado de sus zapatos en la entrada de la habitación. Una mañana de sol y rastros de lluvia, otoño y el gentil rostro del hombre, aún con los párpados cerrados. Perdió la respiración por un momento en que sus nervios se tensaron.

"Darien" susurró muy cerca de él. "Darien" tan cerca como nunca lo había estado, y aun con una voz más cuidadosa. Dirigió su rostro hacia el suyo, y besó la frente del hombre.

Él hizo el gesto de un bebé que no desea despertar, y finalmente abrió los ojos, ansioso por sonreír. "Buenos días" despacio se acomodó en la almohada y su brazo dejó el cobijo de las sábanas. "¿Te das cuenta de este momento?" preguntó rozando el cabello de ella, que permanecía en silencio. "Te amo" la abrazó una vez más, como ya tantas veces, más nunca tan temprano, ni tan cerca.

**x-x-x-x**

"La última vez que nos vimos, hablamos de esto" dijo el hombre que normalmente vestía de blanco. Entrecerró un tanto los ojos "Ella lo ha recuperado todo y muestra inquietud por saber de nadie más" a modo de reflexión.

"Pero—"la señora Ikuko se mostraba inquieta y expectante "La reconoció; él dijo que talvez podría extrañar ese objeto; pienso que tuvo un significado para los dos" el hombre le dio la espalda "Lo pude ver en su rostro, lo noté en sus ojos. Algo sucedió en ella, se estremeció mientras escuchaba la música" afirmó con decisión.

El médico permaneció inmutable.

"Doctor, por favor, talvez deberíamos permitir que lo viera; pienso que Darien podría mejorar su situación" dijo la señora Ikuko con esperanza.

Pero el hombre insistió. "Su mente ha bloqueado todos los recuerdos de él, es su mecanismo de defensa emocional. Lo veo todo el tiempo y le aseguro que, lo que sugiere, no es lo mejor para ella" afirmó con voz monótona.

Ella se inquietó aún más. "Su nombre. Podría decir su nombre y observar su reacción—"

El hombre fijó su mirada en el cajón de su escritorio para esconder su inquietud. "Solo si encontráramos la mejor forma" aceptó finalmente. "Enfrentarla a él significaría la posibilidad de una crisis o colapso nervioso" dijo gravemente volviendo la mirada a los ojos azules de la mujer. "No puedo exponer a Serena a esa situación" dijo con el sentido de vago de quien no desea lo inevitable.

**x-x-x-x**

"En cuanto ellas estén en condiciones, llévala contigo a un lugar seguro, por favor" suplicó el hombre "Confío en ti" sentenció fijando su mirada intranquila en los ojos de Haruka.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré de ellas de la misma forma en que lo harías tú" respondió Haruka acomodando una mano en el hombre derecho del otro.

Darien apoyó su frente en el vidrio tibio por el que escudriñaba, desde hacía una hora, manos, pies, ojos, color de piel, gestos y movimientos de la recién nacida. "Debo irme y comprobar lo que dicen que sucede" dijo dolorosa y gravemente. "Ami y Mina estarán aquí en un momento" distrajo su vista, sin desearlo, de las sábanas blancas. "No permitan que Serena deje su habitación" forzó su mandíbula y dio tres pasos en reversa, giró en sus talones y caminó con prisa hacia la puerta.

Haruka memorizó las instrucciones. Se acercó al vidrio y recitó por primera vez los datos que pendían de la hoja a los pies del tesoro del que, a partir de aquella noche, sería nueva guardiana.

"_Sexo, Femenino.  
__Peso, 3.400 kg.  
__Talla, 49 cm."_

**x-x-x-x**

**N/A**

Y aunque fue inesperado y me tomó por sorpresa, no estoy improvisando; tengo, milagrosamente, una línea a seguir... Está por de más recomendarles que no esperen dulces y caramelos de mi parte hahaha. Espero no confundirlas con los cambios de tiempos, necesarios para mí.By theway, dejen su review.Por último, discúlpenme pero presiento que tardaré en actualizar TT. Besos. **GabYxA.**


	2. Secreto

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

No tardé pero finalmente sucedió, lo he perdido, he perdido ese no sé qué. Se me ha olvidado cómo escribir una historia sin involucrarme de forma directa. Y es que en este tiempo me he enfocado en mí de tal forma que casi olvido –qué ironía, olvido- la mejor forma de distanciarme con lo que escribo.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 2**

**Secreto**

**x-x-x-x**

"Me ha dado mucho gusto ser de ayuda" dijo el hombre arreglando su maletín, dirigiéndose a la joven "Eres una mujer con mucha iniciativa y gran parte de tus avances fueron gracias a ti misma" desvió su mirada de los ojos azules. "De ahora en adelante solo debes procurar no ofuscarte por aquellos lapsos nerviosos e impacientes que de vez en cuando sobrevienen". Estrechó las manos de los padres de Serena. Se acercó a la señora Ikuko "En cuanto al otro asunto, será como lo hemos hablado" dijo por lo bajo y la otra asintió. "Estoy a sus órdenes" en voz alta.

"Serena, acompaña al doctor Mori hasta la puerta" pidió el padre a su hija.

Caminaron por el pasillo y cruzaron la puerta principal. "Muchas gracias doctor Mori" dijo Serena, extendiendo su brazo para estrechar la mano del otro.

"No te lo había pedido antes, pero preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Katsuji, si no te molesta" estrechó la mano de la joven por más de un par de segundos.

Serena respondió sonriendo. "Por supuesto, está bi—"

"Y me agradaría mucho que aceptaras salir conmigo" pidió el hombre, atropellando sus propias palabras, impresionado de sí mismo.

"Oh, claro" contestó ella sumamente sorprendida. Guardaron un silencio nervioso por un momento y ella reaccionó nuevamente. "Usted tiene el número de mi casa" dijo.

"¿Usted?" la reprendió con cortesía. Besó su mano y le dio la espalda. "Buenas noches"

**x-x-x-x**

"Ahora todo está mejor. Estamos bien. Siempre voy a estar contigo"

Aunque sus manos temblaban sin control y aunque sus emociones se despuntaban en todas direcciones, debía concentrarse en abrazarla con fuerza. Porque talvez ella, en el conflicto de su cuerpo cambiante, habría pensado que él se iría. Pero nada había sido tan claro hasta ese momento. La abrazó conservando el momento estático contra su pecho para demostrarle que ese momento era el mejor de su vida, que cuidaría de su nueva felicidad, aunque algo que no comprendían comenzara a conspirar en su contra.

**x-x-x-x**

Finalmente el doctor había aprobado su estado óptimo de salud. Después del accidente, se había visto en la necesidad de someterse a un tratamiento largo y cansado de regeneración de su memoria. Tenía todo su pasado bajo control, como si nada hubiera pasado en su vida durante ese último par de meses. Se acomodó el cabello por cuarta ocasión y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal "Madre, voy a salir con las chicas, estaré de vuelta por la noche" y sin esperar respuesta, salió.

Su vida maravillosa y los días de verano esperando terminar muy pronto. Pensando en los zapatos que compraría y el dinero que después se arrepentiría de haber gastado. La vida perfecta para toda mujer de su edad.

Recorrió aceras y cruzó algunas calles hasta reconocer a un peculiar grupo de muchachas frente a un Café. Apresuró su caminar y finalmente llegó hasta ellas. Pasaron un par de horas hablando, pasando de un tema hacia el otro todos tan irrelevantes como el primero, hasta llegar accidentalmente hasta el tema no deseado, los hombres… Accidentalmente y no deseado pues había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que se interesaran de aquella forma de hablar de sus compañías del género opuesto.

"En lo personal, he llegado a pensar que nunca encontraré una pareja estable" dijo la del cabello más oscuro. "Y no es que alguna vez la haya tenido" agregó riéndose a sí misma, e invitando a las demás a hacerlo también.

"Por algo debemos ser amigas, talvez sea que compartimos un lazo muy fuerte de mala suerte entre nosotras" dijo una voz delicada aún entre risas.

La de ojos castaños suspiró sonoramente "Pero finalmente¿quién necesita de cariño, abrazos, atención, regalos…?"

Y llegando a ese punto fue que una voz espontánea interrumpió "Talvez no sean necesarios, pero a mí me vendrían muy bien" dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

"Por lo menos, en sus vidas han conocido a alguien _especial_" comenzó a decir una voz más. "En cambio yo no sé lo que es siquiera estar enamorada" dijo distraídamente. -_Katsuji Mori-_ No. Se llevó a la boca una cucharada de azúcar.

Sus amigas guardaron un extraño silencio por algunos momentos sin moverse, tan solo intercambiando miradas. Compartieron una emoción de tristeza que no podía evitar, así como agudo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se sentían incómodas al hablar de aquello y darse cuenta de que su amiga no recordaba _aquél_ pasaje tan importante en su vida. No podía recordarlo a él, y sabían que si ella lo hubiera sabido tiempo antes lo que habría de olvidar, nunca lo habría aceptado.

"No deberías comer azúcar de esa forma, puede hacerte daño, Serena" dijo Ami forzando una sonrisa, imitada por las demás.

Mina volvió a interrumpir. "Es cierto, debemos evitar este tipo de lugares, si seguimos comiendo de esta forma llegará un momento en que…" e hizo un gesto de pómulos hinchados.

"¿Y sacrificar este momento de dulzura?" preguntó Serena con diversión. "El hombre que desee estar conmigo, lo estará en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia" se detuvo una vez más a contemplar los movimientos nerviosos de sus amigas y a dar un sorbo a su café de vainilla.

**x-x-x-x**

"Te comprendo y apoyo" dijo la mujer con la voz amortiguada por el nudo en su garganta.

Pero la otra no escuchaba la sinceridad en sus palabras y sentía terriblemente para con ella. "Yo no lo tenía planeado y sé que esto no es lo que tú deseabas para mí. Pero escúchame, amo a Darien y él se siente feliz. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado" sollozó intentando coincidir con el abrazo y verdadera aprobación de su madre.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó la señora Ikuko, aún perturbada y con los ojos nublados, sin darse cuenta de que al pronunciar aquellas palabras, decidía desvincularse de la decisión de su hija, aunque no lo quisiera.

Serena retuvo sus lágrimas. "Él me ha propuesto que vivamos juntos y esperar un tiempo más adecuado para—"

Su madre cerró los ojos pesadamente. Se arrepentiría, pero era lo mejor. "¿A partir de cuándo no vivirás en esta casa?" interrumpió.

Comprendió, se puso de pie y se apresuró para preparar todas sus pertenencias. A la mañana siguiente, se despedía de su madre y hermano, sin contar con el valor de esperar por el regreso de su padre.

**x-x-x-x**

"Siento pena por ella. Por los dos." dijo Rei, al sentarse en aquella banca. "Y vergüenza y culpa hacia nosotras" a modo de reclamo hacia ella y las demás, golpeó el suelo con un puño.

Lita se concentró en sus zapatos. "Es verdad, no es justo" murmuró con la impotencia de tener que resignarse. "Pero debe haber una forma… Es cierto que no podrá ser como antes, pero si talvez intentáramos—"

Ami movió la cabeza bruscamente. "Se trata de su salud, el doctor ha dicho que—"

Rei se puso nuevamente de pie. "Sabemos lo que ha dicho ese hombre. Pero Ami¿no hay forma de que puedas involucrarte más con la situación de Serena? Talvez puedas encontrar que él está equivocado, y después convencer a la señora Ikuko…" se sentía tremendamente emocionada con su idea, talvez sí funcionara…

Ami tomó aire para replicar "Que yo intente involucrarme no solucionará nada, recuerden cuando Darien—"

"Es diferente. Darien nunca habría obtenido nada de ese hombre, mucho menos de la señora Ikuko" dijo Mina levantando sus cejas, a modo de desaprobación.

Sí, tenía razón, pero aún así. "El doctor Mori es uno de los mejores en su especialidad. Él piensa que los avances han sido óptimos, que no hay necesidad de arriesgar una vez más su estado emocional" y antes de que todas comenzaran a reprochar, continuó. "Además… Bien, escuchen. Sé que están consternadas por la situación de Darien, yo también lo he visto y siento una profunda preocupación por él. Pero Serena es nuestra amiga, y talvez ella esté mejor ahora" dijo, soportando sus propias palabras de egoísmo.

"Entonces sugieres que ella tuvo suerte al olvidarlo" reflexionó Lita, casi convencida.

Rei suspiró sonoramente. "Tienes razón, pero Serena ahora tiene la aprobación para salir y caminar libremente por la ciudad, puede encontrarlo cualquier día, y ella debe prepararse para ese momento" dijo exaltada.

Pero Ami concluyó. "Entonces confiemos en que no pueda reconocerlo"

**x-x-x-x**

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Darien retirando las palmas de sus manos de los párpados impacientes.

Serena ahogó sus palabras y sonrió ampliamente. "Lo adoro" dijo entrando a aquella segunda habitación, la que había permanecido, hasta hacía un par de días, cerrada.

Su novio la alcanzó unos pasos más adelante y aprisionó su cintura, o lo que quedaba de ella. "Tan solo la he despejado y ordenado que la pintaran de blanco" dijo como quien explica un proyecto importante. "Pero después de lo que nos ha dicho hoy el doctor, lo más seguro es que mañana por la tarde sea rosa" besó a Serena cerca del cuello. Ella tomó sus brazos con más fuerza y él continuó. "Después podremos comprar todo lo que—"

Felicidad y esperanza la impulsaron a robarle un beso. "Gracias, Darien" dijo en voz muy baja. Se soltó de sus brazos y caminó hasta una de las paredes de la habitación. El olor a pintura fresca y el estiramiento de su piel, el hombre perfecto. Su nueva vida.

**x-x-x-x**

"…_Serena¿aceptarías?" _Y ninguna respuesta.

Permaneció en la misma posición durante horas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sol ocultándose gradualmente por la ventana. Su cabeza sobre una almohada, sus pies en la otra esquina, y paralela a sus ojos, una rosa roja. Había algo que no podía entender. Una presión por todo su cuerpo, anclándola a la cama. No comprendía el valor de aquél regalo ni de aquél nombre. "Kartsuji Mori" murmuró para sí misma. Algo en el aroma, un secreto dentro de sí misma que le impedía moverse, comprender y corresponder al hombre amable, dueño de aquél nombre.

**x-x-x-x**

**N/A**

Espero que pueda, y ustedes también, encontrarle forma a todo esto, hasta entonces agradezco sus lindos comentarios de apoyo, de verdad. Prometo que a partir del próximo capitulo habrá más extensión y acción. Ah, por cierto, lamento decirles que no se tratará de un S&S porque verán, no hay Seiya y con esto no quiero decir que lo odie, porque en realidad lo amo, solo que no lo necesitamos en esta historia .. ¿Un D&S? Ya lo veremos. Actualizaré muy pronto con "Coincidencias". Besos. GabYxA


	3. Coincidencias

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

He perdido, a voluntad, el orden sobre esto.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 3**

**Coincidencias**

**x-x-x-x**

Aquella se trataba de una habitación perfectamente iluminada y amplia del sexto piso de un hospital del que nadie habría deseado recordar el nombre, si supiera lo que en ese momento pasaba. La enfermera permaneció detrás de la puerta. Decidió respetar el silencio y esperar _el momento_ para intervenir, deseando inútilmente que este no se presentara.

Dejó pasar cerca de quince minutos, calculando el tiempo que el hombre tomaría para dar cada noticia en el orden más adecuado, de la forma en que se lo habían recomendado. La mujer estaba bien, había sufrido fractura de costillas y de un tobillo, además de golpes importantes en la cabeza y por todo el cuerpo; lo rescatable fue que había perdido poca sangre y que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Y al pasar los días, la joven vestida de blanco, amable y cansada, habría de continuar recordando, como un asunto que no le incumbía, el llanto de la mujer rubia de ojos claros. La voz repentinamente sonora, un grito amortiguado quizás por un abrazo, el reclamo y la culpa, la voz de perdón del hombre, el movimiento y los objetos que hacían ruido al caer al suelo. Su entrada a la habitación, la preparación de la dosis que tenía prevista desde días antes. El murmullo obligado a apagarse.

Había sido una lástima, un caso verdaderamente triste, como los había tantos en aquél hospital del que nadie deseaba recordar el nombre.

**x-x-x-x**

El accidente había sido terrible, según lo había dicho su familia y corroborado sus amigas. Pero en su memoria había enormes lagunas. No podía recordar detalles, algunos aspectos de su vida de los últimos días o meses, y temía que fueran años. Y aunque se sintiera exasperada en veces por la impotencia de depender de lo que decían los demás, confiaba en ellos incondicionalmente, y se alegraba por haberlos recuperado.

**x-x-x-x**

La noticia tan espontánea como un incendio de felicidad en aquella habitación, parecía no involucrar a una de las allí reunidas. Tan solo una de ellas no participaba en las voces alegres y ademanes de emoción.

Setsuna caminó de un lado a otro, cruzando la habitación un par de veces. Cuando las demás lo notaron, guardaron silencio, esperando lo que ella tenía que decirles. "A mí me parece un error" dijo Setsuna en voz muy alta "Este suceso podría provocar una desviación, un obstáculo en el curso de _lo que debiera ser_" sentenció gravemente, casi replicando o reprendiéndolas.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Setsuna?" preguntó Rei incrédula.

Lita entornó los ojos imitando el gesto de su amiga. "Pensé que estarías emocionada" no sabía si debía sonreír para aligerar la tensión del momento.

Pero Mina se adelantó a hacerlo "Después de todo siempre has deseado el nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama" dijo festivamente.

"Eso lo dudo" afirmó Setsuna, una vez más, considerando que aquello era lo peor que pudiese pasar.

Serena sintió un terrible peso en el pecho. Para ella no habría nada tan perfecto, y deseaba que todas compartieran su sentimiento. Bajó la barbilla y buscó evadir las lágrimas; también había pensado mucho tiempo en aquello y había logrado convencerse de que, significase lo que significase, era lo mejor en su vida. "Pero, Tokio de Cristal… Pronto surgirá también" dijo positivamente, buscando una salida.

Pero Setsuna nuevamente revolvió su interior al replicarle. "No será así"

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Setsuna?" intervino Michiru considerablemente disgustada.

La aludida pudo percibir la enunciación hostil y continuó. "Yo presencié la anunciación de nuestra Reina Serenity de su próxima heredera; Su Majestad también estaba presente, y ellos estaban unidos por el matrimonio" dijo casi con sarcasmo "No fue en nada parecido a este momento" comentó despectivamente.

Al llegar a ese punto, todas estaban de pie, con el cuerpo y los nervios tensos. En algún momento Serena había comenzado a escuchar la discusión como sonidos amortiguados, incomprensibles e ilógicos.

Ami avanzó hacia Setsuna, dispuesta a intentar comprenderla o hacer que se retractara. "Estás diciendo que—" pero no funcionó pues fue interrumpida por otra voz.

"¿Solo porque no están casados?" preguntó Mina, enfatizando aquél absurdo, forzando una sonrisa irónica "¿No crees que tu forma de pensar es—"

"Puedes pensar lo que desees, Minako" contestó Setsuna avanzando hacia la puerta "Estoy convencida de que el orden se ha alterado, y no puede significar nada conveniente" dijo dando la espalda a todas.

"¿_Conveniente_ para quién?" dijo Haruka llamando su atención una vez más y se adelantó hasta ella hoscamente. "Nunca había escuchado una afirmación tan egoísta y ridícula" dijo, recuperando un tanto la calma.

"Comprendo que se trata de una situación difícil" suspiró profundamente, dando a conocer por un segundo un rostro más humano. Pero lo perdió al dirigirse nuevamente a Serena. "Pero tu condición y obligaciones nunca han cambiado y espero que no lo olvides" replicó una vez más.

Serena no contestó pues Michiru lo hizo en su lugar. "Esta situación es absurda. No todo debe llevar el orden que tú dispones"

Serena buscó la mirada de Setsuna. "¿Qué es lo que sugieres?" preguntó casi comprensivamente.

Las piernas de Setsuna vacilaron, temblaron, y finalmente les dio la espalda. "Una solución inmediata" cruzó la puerta. "Y pueden interpretarlo libremente" se fue.

Permanecieron inmersas en un incómodo silencio. Algunas con los puños cerrados, otras aún con el semblante aturdido.

"No creen que estaba hablando seriamente¿o sí?" comentó Lita finalmente.

Haruka se sentó. "Pienso que nunca había sido tan clara" cerró los ojos con aspecto cansado. "Su sugerencia no dirige a una solución justa, para ninguno de los tres" dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

En contraste, Rei habló con firmeza. "No podemos aceptarlo" afirmó.

Serena descansó su mirada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. "¿Ella está en _nuestra_ contra?" preguntó con temor.

"No" contestó Michiru, no muy convencida "Es su obligación protegerte, pero—"  
torció los labios.

"Es muy complicado" Haruka volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió a la ventana "Definitivamente, si no lo resuelves, pienso que pueda ser capaz de tomar ella tomará la iniciativa de hacerlo" apretó la mandíbula al pensarlo.

"No pienso resolver nada" dijo Serena secando sus mejillas. "No voy a hacer nada para cambiar mi condición" su cuerpo temblaba.

Mina se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y tomó sus manos. "Ciertamente no lo harás" dijo con franqueza "Y espero que Setsuna se arrepienta de su _sugerencia, _ode lo contrario nos veremos obligadas a que se retracte" dijo, expresando también, la decisión de sus compañeras.

La tarde transcurrió en silencio. Las ventanas se nublaron por el viento frío y la lluvia, anunciando el fin del otoño.

**x-x-x-x**

Un día más. Su automóvil estaba una calle más adelante, caminaba hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el cemento. Lo distrajo el matiz de una voz, algo en sus palabras, un timbre en sus risas.

"Serena" murmuró para sí mismo.

Levantó la mirada y la encontró. De piel clara, ojos cristalinos y cabello dorado. Zapatos altos y un vestido blanco. Guardaba un teléfono móvil en su bolso, avanzando directamente hacia él.

Había estado convencido, por un par de segundos, de encontrarse de frente a la mujer que había abrazado por última vez hacía mucho tiempo. Se detuvo a esperarla. Ella le dirigió una mirada fugaz, casi ignorándolo como había hecho con todas las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo.

**x-x-x-x**

Reconocía y recordaba el nombre de cada calle y el color de todo cuando veía. Intentaba guardar cada instante, a fin de que, valiéndose de aquella segunda vez, nunca pudiera volver a olvidarlo. Escuchó el vago llamado de su teléfono móvil e inmediatamente, la voz caprichosa de una de sus amigas. Un par de consejos. Guardó el objeto en su bolso. Se sentía cansada, había caminado demasiado y se arrepintió de haber elegido aquellos zapatos tan altos. Levantó la mirada y lo encontró. Alto, de ojos profundos y cabello oscuro, cargando una apariencia sobria, la veía. Pudo darse cuenta, por un solo segundo, que el hombre esperaba de pie y ciertamente no a ella. Siguió caminando, por inercia.

**x-x-x-x**

No debía hablar de traición porque ya no importaba, solo deseaba recuperar lo que le pertenecía. "¿Porqué no podemos seguir siendo amigas?" suplicó una vez más. "Por favor, danos una oportunidad". Pidió por enésima vez, de rodillas, con raspaduras y manchas de sangre por todo su vestido. "No tienes porqué temerle al cambio siendo tan puro" soltó el cetro y decayeron sus fuerzas.

La otra mujer se acercó, sosteniendo en sus brazos las sábanas que envolvían aquello delicado y precioso. "No se trata de mí, Sailor Moon. Sigo instrucciones, procurando el bienestar de la Pequeña Dama" su voz se quebró y dejó resbalar una lágrima, porque sinceramente lo sentía.

**x-x-x-x**

Cuatro mañanas las había pasado con él sentada en distintos restaurantes a los que su doctor, ahora obligado amigo, la invitaba a desayunar. Ella se había dedicado a escuchar las anécdotas del otro. La escuela de medicina, el internado, el servicio social, el ir y venir en el hospital. Escuchó la historia de un tiempo bien aprovechado y vio frente a ella a un hombre preparado, irremediablemente maduro, un tanto interesante.

Días después cayó en la cuenta de que había odiado el momento en que vio la posibilidad de tener que hablarle a él de su vida. Su vida. Había hecho un esfuerzo por encontrar alguna anécdota valiosa, mientras escuchaba en segundo plano la voz de su acompañante. Afortunadamente, éste último no le dio oportunidad de comentar mucho, o ella simplemente, evadía su turno. Así que no había resultado un gran cambio después de aquellas… podría llamarles citas, al menos no para ella.

Pero Serena no estaba consciente de que, para él, habían bastado esas mañanas a su lado para convencerse de aquella extraña necesidad de procurar su bienestar, en adelante. Se había enamorado de ella desde hacía un tiempo atrás, quizá desde el día en que la había encontrado dormida, vulnerable en el desorden de su habitación de hospital.

Las atenciones, los tonos, pausas e inflexiones en su voz, las sonrisas en su mirada. Ella había dejado pasar todos los detalles, no sabía que algunas semanas después, Katsuji Mori le propondría matrimonio.

**x-x-x-x**

El paseo que se había vuelto costumbre cada semana por las tardes, aquella ocasión se había visto casi frustrado. Las nuevas ocupaciones de sus amigas habían sido la causa de que, en aquella ocasión, paseara con su madre. Recorrían la zona comercial, una sosteniendo el paraguas para ambas, y la más joven con un helado en la mano.

La señora Ikuko no se dio cuenta del momento en que su hija dejó de caminar a su lado. Serena se detuvo precipitadamente para contemplar los adornos de colores pasteles. Sonrió enternecida ante el aparador de vestidos para niña y apoyó su mano libre sobre el vidrio húmedo. "_Como una muñeca de verdad" _murmuró automáticamente. Su respiración se complicó y un impulso incomprensible la obligó a apartarse del reflejo que había sido opacado.

"Buenas tardes" saludó una voz varonil, sonora, amable, nerviosa, llamando la atención de la mujer de respiración agitada. Él deseó que lo viera, que los ojos se incendiaran y los brazos lo reconocieran. Esperó impaciente un momento en que ella se limitó a verlo. "No es conveniente detenerse deliberadamente mientras llueve, aunque para mi resulta una suerte infinita que lo hayas hecho" Y le dolió cada palabra que desplazaba muchas otras que habría preferido dirigir; palabras que habían esperado y lo seguirían haciendo.

La joven permaneció sin voz. Lo reconoció, era el hombre del otro día, el que esperaba a alguien más, tan parecido al que estaba frente a ella. Una casualidad que fuera él otra vez, él.

Su madre contempló la escena a unos cuantos pasos. Entendió que no estaba en sus manos evitarlo, se limitó a acercarse nuevamente a su hija y al hombre que hasta entonces guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. "Serena…" reflexionó la mujer sobre lo que debía decir. _Él es Darien Chiba. _"Debemos irnos" dijo finalmente.

El hombre decidió que aquella era su oportunidad, debía fingir no conocerla, nadie más podría arrebatar su coincidencia. "Serena—"

Las gotas frescas y sutiles caían sobre su cabello. "Tsukino" contestó la aludida y extendió su brazo.

"Es un placer" tomó la mano pálida y alcanzó una de sus mejillas, besándola. "Darien Chiba" dijo muy cerca de su oído derecho. Dio un paso hacia atrás y ocupó su espacio inicial, el que había guardado solo para sí mismo desde hacía algunos meses.

"Hija, pronto será de noche y la lluvia más fría" interrumpió la otra voz.

Darien comprendió. "Espero encontrarte otra vez, Serena" se despidió dirigiendo una última mirada a la joven, ignorando a la mujer que cubría de la lluvia a su hija vestida de azul.

**x-x-x-x**

**N/A**

Decidí comenzar a informar y esto fue lo que resultó. Lo siento, pero seguiré con este rompecabezas. No dejen de darme sus opiniones y patadas en la cajita de reviews..

**GabYxA **


	4. Temporal

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

Gracias porel tiempo en que me leen.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 4**

**Temporal**

**x-x-x-x**

"Me regaló una rosa. No sé qué pensar, es muy amable, atento, detallista, guapo…" enlistaba Serena como quien habla por monótona necesidad.

Y sus amigas escuchaban interesadas e incómodas. "Pero fue tu doctor" replicó Rei "No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en él, como profesionista, mientras está interesado por ti, como mujer" dijo con sobresalto. Las demás se mordieron la lengua por no reprender a su amiga al insinuar aquellas cosas.

"Solo hemos salido unos días" contestó Serena sin darle mucha importancia. "¿Porqué no habría de confiar en él?" consultó las miradas de complicidad del círculo. Se mordió los labios y se puso de pie. "A menos de que estén dispuestas a explicarme…" dio un paso.

"No, espera" se adelantó Mina.

Serena llevaba su bolso bajo el brazo, pero en ese momento pareciera que era parte de si misma. "¿Hay algo que deba saber?" dijo aprensivamente sin saber de dónde venía su incertidumbre.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Lita nerviosamente.

Y la otra no dudó un segundo. "Cada vez que salgo a caminar no puedo evitar preguntarme si conozco a las personas que me rodean. No puedo evitar pensar que hay algo fuera de mí" deseaba más que nunca, que sus amigas no vieran cómo comenzaba a perder el control, de nuevo.

Comenzaban a preocuparse por ella. "¿Te ha sucedido con frecuencia?" preguntó Ami extrañada.

"No, es solo que—" se arrepintió del momento en que decidió contemplar la posibilidad de confesarlo. "Ayer, un hombre—" una voz cerca de su nuca le ordenó callar. "Olvídenlo" se sentó.

Mina se acomodó en su lugar. "¿Un hombre…?" repitió levantando una ceja. "Sabes que quieres decirnos, no puedes evitarlo" dijo con voz inquietante.

No le quedó más que resignarse a la insistencia de las miradas perspicaces. "Ayer por la tarde caminaba con mi madre, me detuve y lo encontré detrás de mi" Sin poder ver a los ojos a ninguna, Serena había encontrado fascinante las luces de la acera contigua a las escaleras del Templo. "Lo había visto antes, una vez la semana pasada, de pie, esperando"

Rei avanzó hasta ella y buscó coincidir con sus ojos. "Se escucha interesante" juzgó por la mirada de su amiga.

Serena disminuyó su voz hasta un susurro y abrazó sus rodillas. "Pero ayer supe que lo había visto muchas veces, siempre" dijo con timbre nostálgico.

Se dedicaron por un largo lapso sin palabras, a escuchar los sonidos de la noche.

"¿Te dijo su nombre?" preguntó Mina de nueva cuenta.

Serena agradeció la oportunidad del silencio rasgado para pronunciar finalmente, traicionando a su paciencia por evitarlo "Darien Chiba" el nombre que se había anudado en su lengua desde el día anterior.

Contuvieron la respiración con sonido de grito ahogado, buscando encontrar una sola oración e intentando evadir las preguntas que desbordaban calladas desde sus dientes.

Comprendieron que no podían hablar solo para sí mismas, y fue Lita quien tomó valentía y carraspeó su garganta. "Lo conocemos" dijo, sin que sus palabras buscaran previa aprobación.

"¿De verdad?" los nervios de Serena saltaron espontáneamente al reparar en el verbo _conocemos. _"¿Debí _reconocerlo_?" preguntó con voz atormentada.

**x-x-x-x**

Palabras infinitamente implícitas en el llanto inundando la habitación. Ese momento. De cortinas vivas y brisa seductora de otoño, cóctel de emociones y gatos callados. De luna nueva y piel desgastándose por primera vez. Sobrevivientes imitando el trémulo movimiento del violín, trágico y apasionado. Absortos en el detenerse de la ciudad y el almíbar de las miradas. De pies y alma descalzos, de manos y corazones cansados, de sangre y destino agitados.

**x-x-x-x**

Como si la opresión sobre su cabeza aminorara el dolor, y más que dolor, confusión y ojos llenos. Y en el abrir de los párpados a oscuras, la imagen se presumió perdida. Con su respiración complicada, pasó al intento de revivir la sensación de lejanía y pérdida. "Ha sido un sueño" recuperó el calor en su cuerpo con el mismo dolor. Permaneció sentada sobre su almohada y humedeció sus labios. "Solo un sueño" descansó su cabeza sobre la pared y giró su cuello hacia la ventana. Cortinas, silencio, luna, y sus manos vacías. Delirios de recuerdos persiguiendo sus momentos de descanso.

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Detente!" Restaurando fuerza y voluntad de una manera extraordinaria, el hombre en sombras se puso de pie y se dirigió una vez más hacia el espacio oscuro. Logró unos cuantos pasos y cayó nueva e irremediablemente sobre asfalto, a un lado de otras fuerzas que ya habían dado todo de ellas, y que permanecían casi inmóviles. El tono de la voz varonil decreció considerablemente"Devuélveme a mi hija, Sailor Plut"

Ella se vio a si misma intentando ponerse de pie, pero aun de rodillas frente a la mujer del vestido vino. Se frotó los párpados y se arrodilló. "¿Porqué no podemos seguir siendo amigas?". La niña seguía llorando.

**x-x-x-x**

Despertó por segunda vez de madrugada, conservando en sus pupilas el terrible estallido de luces. Las voces seguían haciendo un eco amortiguado, casi hueco, de desesperación y súplica. Exasperada, intentó vaciar sus oídos de cualquier resto de llanto infantil que sobrara dentro de su pecho. Pero fue inútil. Aun despierta no pudo deshacerse de aquello que sentía le hacía falta más que nunca.

Y sabía que serían tan solo unos cuantos segundos en que conservaría las impresiones de sueño. No eran recuerdos, no le pertenecían. Ella no era la mujer que había perdido tanto. Deliberadamente difuminó toda conciencia de aquél día, que nunca había existido y que había decidido no recuperaría jamás.

**x-x-x-x**

Había comprobado ante la madre y a sí mismo que era su momento de regresar a la vida de Serena. Solo debía encontrar la forma de verla otra vez y estaba convencido de que sería fácil. Sostenía en sus manos un vaso con agua que tomaba despacio. Deseaba conservar el instante inocente que había compartido con ella después de tanto tiempo. Aquél encuentro. Aparentemente ella se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida. Ligera, delicada, encantadora, tan ella. La mujer que había vuelto a ser la niña.

Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal. Necesitaba a Serena. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Tantas situaciones resultarían de la mejor forma si ella no lo recordara nunca, si ella aprendiera a quererlo de nuevo. Pero si, al contrario, lograba recordar, lo juzgarían por egoísta, por no aceptar mantenerse al límite, por regresar a buscarla. Su soledad lo obligó a cruzar la puerta. Talvez sí era egoísta, pero también era cierto que la amaba más que nunca.

**x-x-x-x**

"Comprende, no podemos dejarte ir. Él nos pidió que permanecieras, este lugar es seguro para _las_ dos" explicó una voz extrañamente suave a un lado de su cama.

Se sentó sobre su almohada y cerró sus manos tomando con fuerza las sábanas. "Entonces, deben decirme qué es lo que está pasando" dijo sin ver a ninguna de ellas, sino prestando especial atención sus piernas y a su tono amenazante de voz.

"Lo que temíamos" contestó la mujer que permanecía en la esquina de aquella habitación de hospital. "Ella lo sabe…Y no podemos dejarte salir de aquí"

Se mordió los labios. "Quiero que estén con él, y si pone en riesgo cualquier cosa que me pertenezca… no duden quitarla del cami—"

"En realidad no quieres decir esto, Serena" la reprendió otra voz tomando con fuerza su mano. "Es una de nosotras y estamos convencidas de que su mente está en conflicto por la influencia de algo más" intentó explicar ansiosamente.

"Deben pensar que soy egoísta" Serena intentó dejar su cama pero sus fuerzas aún eran débiles. "Pero sepan que a partir de hoy no se trata de mí, sino de _ella_" dijo con voz espectacularmente consternada. Desde la madrugada de aquél día había comprendido que su vida había cambiado, y con ello debía cambiar también la condición y disposición de todas.

**x-x-x-x**

"Enfermería" dijo un tanto incómoda. "Pero lo dejé, supongo que no soy disciplinada. Además, después del accidente se complicó retomarlo" encontraba fascinante a sus pies.

Enfermería. Sí, pero recordaba que lo había dejado porque quería dedicarse y cuidarse a ella misma. "¿Accidente?" preguntó acumulando aún más el dolor en su garganta. Él no sabía de todas esas mentiras y encontró en su voz un tono de arrogancia.

Ella lo supo, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente se atrevió a encontrarse con los ojos del otro. "Automovilístico" e inmediatamente regresó a descifrar los patrones del mosaico bajo sus pies.

Darien reprimió el primer impulso de ira. "¿Qué pasó después?" insistió acercándose instintivamente a ella.

"Amnesia temporal" contestó Serena, considerablemente más nerviosa que al inicio. Sus respuestas eran automáticas pues se concentraba en regular su respiración.

Para él no había sido así. "Temporal, eso quiere decir que lo has recuperado todo" dijo, con la intención de ver su reacción.

Serena abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces. "Talvez" Habría preferido dirigir la conversación hacia otras cuestiones; saber de él, quizá. "A veces no estoy tan segura" pero sentía la necesidad de contestar.

Era suficiente para él. Tenían mucho tiempo, no había necesidad de apresurarlo. "Es normal que sientas esa incertidumbre¿o piensas que--?"

"¿Qué sabes de mí?" preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo. "Ellas dicen que nos habíamos visto antes, que te conozco" decidió mantener la mirada fija en la de él porque necesitaba escucharlo. "¿Qué sé de ti?" suplicó.

Darien tenía tantas respuestas. Que ella sabía de su soledad, de sus días, de su piel. Que era quien lo conocía mejor. Que la extrañaba tanto. ´Guardó silencio y esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada.

"Olvídalo" se disculpó ella, acomodando su flequillo fuera de su frente. "Debes pensar que—" acomodó su vestido y se puso de pie. "Olvídalo"

_Nunca. _

Serena se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Darien permaneció sentado allí por media hora; después tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se fue sin despedirse.

Ella no había deseado recuperarlo y él no cansaba de preguntarse porqué.

**x-x-x-x**

Desafortunadamente, el papeleo, ya casi de rutina para él, había resultado ser desgastante y cruel al encontrar nombres tan suyos en ellos. El tiempo había pasado extraordinariamente rápido. Las horas se le escurrían por entre los dedos y estrellaban el suelo al caer vacías. No comprendía y supo que no tenía sentido intentar recuperarse; las voces y ruidos vivían, predecibles, en su pecho.

"_Un colapso nervioso… La dosis ha debido excederse para estabilizarla… Todo está bien, doctor Chiba, el doctor Mori ya está atendiéndola…Daño…"_

Las luces de los pasillos le imposibilitaban de distinguir el día de la noche. Se preguntaba a dónde iría o si quizá no tendría el valor de apartarse de la zona de espera cuando fuera oportuno regresar a su vida normal; talvez se quedaría allí por siempre, incapaz de enfrentarla, pues él se nombraba a sí mismo el responsable de todo cuanto había pasado.

"_Daño cerebral… Lesión causada por un trauma emocional grave… Amnesia repentina, posiblemente temporal…" _

Debía esperar a que ella despertara nuevamente, lo reconociera por su nombre y lo llamara culpable una vez más. Solo así podría despedirse de ella y de aquellos pasillos. Pero sabía no habría punto de referencia para que ella deseara recordarlo. Sabía que sus vidas estaban en función de un momento que habían extraviado. Serena había solucionado la noche de su pérdida de una manera elegante, en una habitación de hospital lujoso. Pero él seguía sin saber a dónde ir, cómo esconderse o cómo empezar a buscar el nacimiento que le habían arrebatado a unas cuantas horas de agradecerlo. Y es que parecía imposible reencontrarse con el pasado que siempre habían compartido. Le faltaban fuerzas, ganas de ponerse en pie y abandonar la silla en que esperaba noticias. Le faltaba voluntad y se sentía cansado.

**x-x-x-x**

**N/A**

Talvez sí me porte bien esta vez con mi FFC... solo talvez. No dejen de dejarme sus comentarios. Saluditos. **GabYxA**


	5. Enfrentamientos

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

Recuerden que los pasajes, escenas o cuadros consecutivos nunca siguen orden cronológico. El orden de los factores no altera el producto… Eso dicen.

**Capítulo 5**

**Enfrentamientos**

**x-x-x-x**

"Ya te hemos dicho, es por celebrar" dijo Lita en su enésimo intento de convencimiento. "Celebrar, solo celebrar" anticipándose a cualquier otra réplica, teniendo como respuesta la mirada de pesadumbre de Serena.

Intervino la voz melosa de Mina. "Por favor, Serena, es tu obligación estar con nosotras"

"No estoy con el ánimo para una _celebración. _Anoche no dormí bien" repitió Serena una vez más, a lo que siguió un coro de resoplidos de cansancio.

"Tienes que inventarte otra excusa" dijo Rei al otro lado de la mesa. "_El insomnio _lo has interpuesto ya muchas veces"

Dejaron pasar un solo minuto para esperar respuesta.

"¿Entonces no puedo negarme?" respondió con necedad. Sus amigas sonrieron. "Las veré en la noche" dijo resignándose y poniéndose de pie en el acto.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera irse, Rei le habló una vez más "Serena¿recuerdas a Darien Chiba?" preguntó fríamente, sin dudarlo y sin esperar respuesta. "También estará allí" sin expresar intenciones en sus gestos quietos, continuó. "Te habíamos dicho que lo conocíamos" y volvió su mirada triunfante a la de las demás. Triunfante porque logró descomponer y vencer por completo la resistencia de Serena.

**x-x-x-x**

"Está bien, Serena" respondió Katsuji Mori tras la pausa de silencio a la que se vio obligado. Dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y creyó encontrar las palabras para desligarse de la réplica que ella le dirigía. "No voy a negar que tenía la obligación de conocer tu historial. Y sé también que las personas que te rodean te ocultaron situaciones, siguiendo mis consejos, por tener la completa seguridad de que seguirías recuperándote" dijo solemnemente intentando mantenerse sin culpa.

Serena no esperó un momento para replicar. "Siempre supiste que había dado a luz a una niña, y no tuviste compasión de mí. Preferiste callarlo, egoísta, buscando tu conveniencia y no solo mi salud" demandó con el rostro desarreglado por el llanto.

"Debes entender—" respondió buscando las manos de la rubia. "Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño… Te he dicho que quiero y quiero que seas mi fa—"

Ella compuso su vestido, tomó su bolso y se puso de pie. "Todos queremos una familia¿no es así?" y así, terminó con la reunión y con cualquier otra confusión que él pudiera tener con respecto a la relación de ambos. "Nunca volveré a verlo, doctor Mori. Y no se confunda, nunca estuvimos comprometidos" dijo Serena recuperando un tono de voz discreto. "Buenas noches"

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Darien!" grito una graciosa muchacha de cabello rubio desde la sala. "Al fin llegaste. Sabía que vendrías" dijo Mina guiñando un ojo al recién invitado.

Él no contestó a la bienvenida y comenzó a buscar con la vista, casi sin moverse de la puerta. Pero alguien llegó por su espalda. "Pasa, Darien. Puedes servirte lo que quieras. Ah, y pienso que Andrew debe estar en la cocina" dijo Lita alegremente.

"Perfecto, gracias" contestó el otro con impaciencia. "Pero Lita¿dónde está ella?" disimulando un poco.

"¿A quién te re—" preguntaba despistadamente la muchacha.

Rei se acercó con ellos, tomando del brazo a una desprevenida Serena. "Darien, espero que recuerdes a Serena, después de todo, me parece que hacía un tiempo no se veían"

La espera y el disfraz de aquella _celebración _no importaron cuando pudo encontrarse con los ojos cristalinos frente a él. "Cómo no recordarla si, afortunadamente, apenas la he visto hace un par de días" Se acercó despacio a su mejilla y la besó ligeramente. "Difícilmente podría olvidar lo hermosa que eres, Serena" dijo esforzándose en contener cualquier emoción que venía desbordándose por sus ojos.

Lita y Rei sonrieron una vez que se sintieron no requeridas en el grupo, y poco a poco comenzaron a apartarse.

Una vez que Serena se encontró sola con Darien, contestó al cumplido. "Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, Darien Chiba" dijo aparentemente con indiferencia, pero vuelta un nudo de tensión. Llevó su mirada hasta el suelo, evitando coincidir con los ojos del otro. "Lo siento, pero lo único que sé de ti es tu nombre"

Darien sintió compasión por los dos, y sintió la necesidad de gritar la única razón del porqué se habían alejado tanto. "No te preocupes" Pero debió contenerse, y también de acariciar su mejilla. "Podemos conocernos otra vez" Ignoró la adrenalina que podría llegar a traicionarlo, pues moría por besarla una vez más. Así que prefirió alcanzar sus manos pero ella apartó sus muñecas antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Discúlpame, creo que no he comenzado de la mejor forma" empezaba a arrepentirse de su obviedad, sin darse cuenta de que ella había intentado interrumpir sus palabras un par de veces. Siguió hablando, intentando mantener un ritmo uniforme al hablar, aún con una sonrisa maravillosa "Soy Darien Chiba, tengo 26 años de edad y soy médico con especialidad en Cardiología". Lo cierto era que nada aquello importaba pues había dejado de ejercerlo desde hacía unos meses.

Serena sonrió. "También me gusta la medicina" dijo espontáneamente. "Aunque es complicada y requiere de mucho estudio. Así que elegí una alternativa" siguió desanimándose gradualmente. "Enfermería" dijo un tanto incómoda. "Pero lo dejé, supongo que no soy disciplinada. Además, después del accidente se complicó retomarlo"

**x-x-x-x**

"Buscábamos la verdad, pero no encontramos una sola respuesta" Luna saltó hasta los brazos de Ami.

Artemis continuó. "_Nuestra Guardiana del Tiempo_ parece haber desaparecido. Sospechamos que huyó hacia Tokio de Cristal…"

"Hacia donde no logramos trasladarnos, tras muchos intentos" Luna terminó de dar la inútil información por la cual habían demorado tanto en regresar. "El Portal permanece sellado"

Fue automática la recuperación de los recuerdos, de las situaciones que las habían llevado hasta la condición en que se encontraban. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido aparentemente, aún con sentimientos de ira e impotencia a flor de piel.

"¿Entonces no tenemos forma de saber la verdad?" preguntó Rei con voz grave.

Hubo un segundo momento de reflexión y silencio. La verdad. ¿Qué cambiaría al tener conocimiento de la verdad?

Artemis se abstuvo de reconocer que no había algo más que pudieran hacer. "Talvez convenga pensar que todo esto es una ruptura entre _lo que tenía que ser _y lo que _es" _dijo atinadamente.

"También lo he pensado antes" comentó Lita con aire pensativo. "Pero nunca podremos asegurarlo"

Comprendieron el significado de sus palabras. Todo dependía de la decisión de Serena y de la disposición de la desidia de Darien. "¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Luna con renovada nostalgia.

"Mejor" respondió Ami. "Mori piensa que se ha recuperado, la dio de alta hace unas semanas, justo después de que ustedes partieron" explicó brevemente.

Pero _mejor _no parecía ser suficiente.

"Darien y ella se han visto un par de veces" dijo Lita ligeramente, como si se tratara de un síntoma de _progreso, _de una buena noticia.

Luna dudó. "¿Todavía no recupera el pasado?" preguntó anticipando una negativa.

Una vez más, el silencio fue la respuesta.

**x-x-x-x**

"Podría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ti en el hospital, si así lo quieres" proponía sin apartar la vista del sol que parecía reflejarse en el cabello de Serena. "Por supuesto, hasta que llegue el momento en que retomes tus estudios" Mori estaba convencido de que ella aceptaría, pero no pudo escuchar su respuesta. Serena se había distraído, como siempre pasaba.

Al momento en que sus ojos reconocieron, sus pies casi volaron. "¡Michiru¡Hotaru!" corrió hasta donde pasaban caminando aquellas a quienes no había visto en varios meses.

Ambas reconocieron la voz, sin evitar sentir una terrible pesadumbre generalizada.

Al acercarse Serena a ellas se encontró con una Hotaru más bella, y fue esta la primera en acercarse hasta ella.

"Es maravilloso encontrarte tan mejorada" dijo sonriendo, correspondiendo débilmente al abrazo espontáneo de la otra.

"Me da mucha alegría encontrarlas, hacía mucho tiempo que perdimos contacto" dijo Serena con entusiasmo que se vio aminorado al encontrarse de frente con Michiru, quien no parecía dispuesta a corresponder su abrazo.

"También nos da gusto, Serena" dijo Michiru débilmente.

Aquella mujer de cabello aguamarina siempre había sido brillante, un vivo reflejo de la elegancia, sin embargo aquella ocasión, Serena la encontró considerablemente delgada, aparentemente cansada.

Serena sonrió una vez más. "Espero que coincidamos más seguido" dijo con frescura y carisma. "¿Cómo está Haruka últimamente?"

El rostro de Michiru se tensó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi temible. Hotaru la tomó de un brazo con fuerza y atropelló sus palabras en su primer intento por construir una frase.

"Aquí estás" dijo Katsuji Mori con apariencia cansada al llegar hasta su acompañante extraviada.

Serena mintió, "Pensé que caminabas detrás de mí" y después intentó corregir su falta. "Ellas son Michiru y Hotaru, amigas de mucho tiempo atrás" dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Y él es Katsuji Mori" sin encontrar título o adjetivos para él.

"Un placer" dijo él extendiendo cortésmente la mano hacia ellas.

Ambas correspondieron y en seguida Michiru dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y haló a Hotaru de su bolso, haciendo señas de que seguirían su camino. "Igualmente" contestó la más joven a un par de metros de distancia de los otros.

**x-x-x-x**

Sailor Plut había logrado aislarse del ataque de las demás y, finalmente, conseguía tener entre sus brazos la niña que había esperado con ansia. Ignoró la voz del hombre que reclamaba por ella, y a la mujer que difícilmente podría levantarse o hacer algo para evitar lo que _habían_ planeado. Y esperó.

Esperó hasta que el espacio se rasgó con una luz que ya conocían. Aquello que sucedía cuando los tiempos coincidían. Entonces apareció a su lado una joven excelsamente bella y exquisita. Fue fácil reconocerla al instante. La confusión agravó la pesadumbre en cada uno.

"Demasiado silencio" musitó con arrogancia la joven de piel blanca y manos delicadas. "¿No me recuerdan?" dirigió la vista hacia las sábanas que Plut sostenía con fuerza en sus brazos. Hizo un gesto de rechazo y regresó a su voz fría. "Al parecer no soy bienvenida" acomodó su largo cabello y terció una sonrisa hipócrita, cargada de maldad, hermosa. "Soy Serena, la Princesa de la Luna" y dirigió su mirada presuntuosa hasta la mujer con quien guardaba un extremo parecido.

**x-x-x-x**

"_¿Porqué a veces te siento tan mío?" rozó la piel ceniza del hombre. Ella era vivo espejo de la tristeza del otro, que se escondía en la sombra. "¿Porqué no puedo estar contigo?" _

_La habitación se iluminó y terminó de reconocerlo. Sus labios se movían sin que ella pudiera escuchar palabra alguna. Se alejaba. _

_Serena suplicaba con llanto amortiguado por los sonidos de aquél sueño frustrante. _

_La voz del otro se atenuó desde el murmullo. "…Perdimos, Serena… La perdimos, Serena…" La voz de Darien Chiba en eco por toda la habitación que, de un momento a otro, se había iluminado con las cortinas y sábanas blancas. _

"_¿Por qué?" reclamó desesperada, en voz alta, aún dormida. _

Una vuelta más en su cama._ Luz impertinente que difuminó la imagen de Darien y dio un aspecto distinto a la habitación de hospital en que se encontraban._

Despertó con el rostro empapado. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su almohada con fuerza. "¿Porqué a veces te siento tan mío?" repitió con la opresión de todas las noches, notando que sus brazos temblaban, sintiendo la fuerza en sus mandíbulas y un dolor incesante en la cabeza. Recuperó todas las imágenes de aquél sueño. Demasiadas coincidencias. Se dio cuenta de que cada noche, en cada cuadro, se encontraba con un hombre. El hombre de las cortinas y el viento, de las caricias, el de las rodillas sobre el asfalto. El mismo hombre presente aquella noche, Darien Chiba.

**x-x-x-x**

Presiento el nudo y desenlace de esta historia. Prometo trabajar más aprisa. Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Besos.

GabYxA


	6. Agnición

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

He recibido algunas llamadas de atención acerca de lo complicada que soy para armar todo esto. Que confunde y desespera. ¿Mi justificación? La única intención de reconstruir la historia a partir de lagunas.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 6**

**Agnición**

**x-x-x-x**

Luz impertinente le dio un aspecto distinto a su habitación. Una mujer muy alta, delgada y con expresión severa se dirigió hasta el pie de su cama. Serena escuchó la voz de la mujer que parecía hablar siempre con suspiros.

"Tokio de Cristal no es un cuento de hadas" la voz de Sailor Plut disparó la tensión de Serena. "Es un Reino que respeta el orden". Estiró su mano hasta tocar su frente, buscando inútilmente el brillante signo del Reino de la Luna, y volvió a hablar. "Para eso estoy aquí, para que lo recuerdes"

Serena apartó el brazo de la otra y se incorporó en su cama. "¿Qué haces aquí, Sailor Plut?" pues consideraba especialmente alarmante el hecho de que fuera _ella_ como Sailor Scout. "No están permitidas las visitas fuera de ho—" dijo casi con temor.

"No he venido a visitarte, Serena" replicó la otra manteniendo su aspecto impasible. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, hacia el pasillo. "Vine por la niña"

El cuerpo débil de Serena se estremeció, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos amenazaron con ceder al miedo que sintió. Pero antes de que Sailor Plut pudiera salir de la habitación, alguien más interrumpió.

"Has olvidado a quién debes tu lealtad, Plut" dijo la mujer del cabello avellano.

"No podrías comprenderlo, Uranus" e hizo ademán de seguir adelante.

Serena intentó tocar el suelo con las puntillas, pero solo consiguió que su impotencia aumentara. "¿Dónde está Darien?" preguntó nerviosamente, temiendo la respuesta.

Plut terció una sonrisa triunfante.

Sailor Uranus no contestó. "Yo soy responsable de la niña" dijo, obstaculizando la salida.

"Entonces somos enemigas desde este momento" sentenció Plut, finalmente.

No hacía falta más para convencerse de aquella verdad, de la amenaza y de una inminente lucha de fuerzas. Plut fue la primera en atacar, desatando numerosas reacciones por parte de la otra. Ya luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo en el pasillo cuando Serena comenzó a escuchar otras voces familiares al final del pasillo, cerca de los cuneros. No estaban solas y confió en que sus guardianas, sus amigas, protegerían a su hija y la llevarían a algún lugar seguro, aunque la apartaran de su lado.

**x-x-x-x**

"Sé que talvez parezca precipitado, Serena, pero la magnitud de lo que siento no debes medirlo con respecto al poco tiempo en que nos conocemos" él hombre buscó nerviosamente en su gabardina. "Sé también que no me has dado muestras de un afecto especial. Tampoco deseo presionarte. Es solo que... quisiera que consideraras..."

Ella ciertamente no estaba preparada. No quería escuchar y deber responder. "Por favor, Katsuji, no--"

Pero él no escuchó. "...Que consideraras en algún momento..."

Ella no sabía si sería capaz de negarse rotundamente, pedirle que la dejara de buscar, decirle que no estaba preparada. Deseaba mentir, decir que se sentía trastornada, que aquello no ayudaba a su estado emocional, que...

"...Casarte conmigo"

La petición llegó más allá de lo que había imaginado. Deseó salir corriendo, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo allí siendo todo tan perfecto, el lugar, la cena, las luces, incluso él. Pero no podía siquiera pensarlo, era absurdo, precipitado. "Yo..." dijo buscando evadir la situación. Debía negarse, debía, debía. "...no puedo decidir en este momento... Lo siento, Katsuji... me siento confundida..." Y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que _confundida _implicaba _esperanza. _

Katsuji Mori apenas sonrió. "Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo piénsalo" pidió besando la mano de Serena.

Ella también se obligó a sonreír. Supo que no tenía qué pensar, estaba enamorada. Ridícula e inexplicablemente enamorada de la idea de un hombre que había inventado en sueños.

**x-x-x-x**

"Desde la primera amenaza no necesité más" dijo Darien discutiendo. "Su despedida fue inquietante y no la hemos visto desde entonces"

Michiru suspiró largamente y respondió. "Piénsalo por un momento, Darien. No hay otra que pueda ser más leal que ella. Es su obligación ver por la seguridad y bienestar de la Princesa"

Y era ese punto preciso en que Darien dudaba. "Entonces sugieres que no hay nadie más leal a _la Princesa..._" tenía la verdad en sus manos, pero no terminaba de comprenderla. "¿A quien lo es hoy o a quien lo será en un futuro, cuando Serena pase a ser Reina?"

"Princesa… ¿la Pequeña Dama?" adivinó Michiru pensativamente.

"No comprendo" replicó Haruka. "De cualquier modo, Serena y la Pequeña Dama pertenecen a la misma familia. Por obvias razones la lealtad es hacia _tu _familia y siendo así, no hay conflicto alguno"

Darien sonrió triunfantemente. "No confío en Setsuna pues cree firmemente que quien está por nacer no será la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal, sino alguien que pueda interrumpir el destino de la Pequeña Dama, a quien ama como si fuera su propia sangre"

Finalmente comprendieron sus razones, y aunque parecieran desorbitadas no pudieron evitar la incertidumbre de considerarlo como una posible verdad.

Haruka rompió el silencio, precipitándose como siempre lo hacía. "Sea como sea, debemos prepararnos inmediatamente"

Tras haber convencido al dueto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. "Necesito que comuniquen de mi decisión a Hotaru y que se reúnan con las demás; ellas están esperando en el hospital"

Michiru se inquietó por la semblanza y dureza de Darien. "¿Cuál ha sido tu decisión?"

"Protegerlas. No puedo permitir que mi familia corra peligro" dijo severamente en un principio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharse pronunciar _mi familia. _Tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Haruka se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Hotaru. "Confiemos en que Setsuna no intente algo en contra nuestra nueva heredera… quien quiera que sea"

**x-x-x-x**

"Existieron dos Reinos que finalmente deberán ser uno" dijo Serena pensando en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban, dejándose llevar por su reflejo. Acariciaba la imagen de Darien Chiba fiel a la figura Endimyon. Reaccionó. Se preguntaba porqué su mente construía todo aquél juego. Aceleró el ritmo con que cepillaba su cabello. Talvez, solo talvez, finalmente estaba enloqueciendo. "Ella es el centro de ambos Reinos" se detuvo y permaneció largo tiempo contemplando su imagen en el espejo… fiel a la figura de Serenity.

**x-x-x-x**

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Neptune y Saturn, debieron ocuparse del disturbio que había recaído sobre la ciudad, pues aquella oscuridad no suponía tener causas naturales. El terrible silencio solo podía responder a las órdenes de Plut. Bien supusieron que aquello se trataba de una acción a modo de distracción del punto focal, el nacimiento; sin embargo, debían atender el desastre que había envuelto a Tokio.

Mientras tanto, en el sexto piso de un hospital lujoso, Darien vigilaba, ensimismado, los cuneros. Había llamado ya a Venus y Mercury para acompañar a Haruka, mientras él buscaría enfrentarse con Plut, quien hasta entonces permanecía oculta.

Haruka había custodiado la entrada de la habitación de Serena todo aquél tiempo. Finalmente dejó su posición por un momento, para encontrarse con el otro, a quien encontró nervioso, aun firme.

"En cuanto ellas estén en condiciones, llévala contigo a un lugar seguro, por favor" suplicó Darien adelantándose a cualquier pregunta de la mujer. "Confío en ti" sentenció fijando su mirada intranquila en los ojos de Haruka.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré de ellas de la misma forma en que lo harías tú"

Darien se apartó del cristal, deslumbrante ventanal a través del cual contemplaba a su tesoro. "Ami y Mina estarán aquí en un momento. No permitan que Serena deje su habitación" Se dirigió a la puerta de la que había salido la otra hacía unos minutos.

Haruka permaneció en silencio, hipnotizada por la respiración del tierno cuerpecito de la recién nacida.

**x-x-x-x**

Hasta entonces habían pasado media hora, de pie, solos y casi en completo silencio; él, sin encontrar qué decir entre tantas cosas que deseaba expresar, y ella perturbadamente confundida.

Habían pasado pocos días desde la última vez que lo había visto y no entendía el porqué de sus emociones. Finalmente decidió deshacerse de la incertidumbre que inspiraba su presencia. "He soñado contigo" confesó Serena tras intentar resistirse a hacerlo.

Darien sintió una vez más que su sangre se agitaba por enésima vez aquél atardecer. "¿Qué has soñado?" preguntó ansioso.

La muchacha negó suavemente. "La pregunta es, Darien, qué tan seguido he soñado acerca de ti y desde cuándo…" dijo aventuradamente.

Talvez sería su oportunidad. Él alcanzó sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas. "Dime…"

Pero ella no siguió. Su pecho se había anudado, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente. Lo necesitaba, adivinaba la razón, pero no comprendía cómo había sucedido tan rápido.

Él insistió y tomó su cuello, hundiéndose en los ojos azules que parecían corresponder a lo que fuese que estuvieran sintiendo. "Serena, di que me has recordado" dijo Darien en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

**x-x-x-x**

Nunca podrían contemplar a una joven más bella. Su rostro evocaba la gracia de una niña y su cuerpo ceñido indicaba que era ya una mujer. La joven apartó su mirada frívola de quienes contenían la respiración por su presencia. Hasta entonces prestó atención a la mujer que permanecía a su lado, llevando en los brazos a la recién nacida. Hizo un gesto despectivo, y con su mano alcanzó y descubrió la manta que envolvía a la niña. "Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando" arrebató el bulto suave de brazos de Sailor Plut, delicadamente y casi con ternura. La acercó a su pecho. La meció. "Es tan hermosa"

"¿A qué has venido, Rini?" preguntó Sailor Saturn con un hilo de voz.

La aludida sonrió con los labios, nunca con la mirada. "Casi había olvidado ese ridículo sobrenombre. Exijo que ninguna de ustedes se vuelva a dirigir a mí de esa forma"

Sailor Mars entornó los ojos, extrañada por la actitud arrogante en sobremanera, aún para aquella mujer que había conocido desde niña. "Nunca habías tenido inconveniente con ello"

"He cambiado" contestó inmediatamente la mujer y volvió a sonreír, con cinismo. "Es una lástima que sea tan patéticamente inocente" hizo un falso gesto de lástima, una vez más contemplando el color de piel de la niña.

"Por favor, quiero tener a mi hija conmigo" suplicó Sailor Moon intentando ponerse en pie.

"Yo también soy tu hija, Sailor Moon. ¿No quieres complacerme?" no esperó respuesta "Porque lo saben¿no es verdad? Esto cambia tanto mi vida" sostuvo con más fuerza lo que llevaba en sus brazos, acercándolo bruscamente a su pecho. La recién nacida comenzó a llorar nuevamente. "Ustedes me han obligado a hacerlo"

No dudaron más. Sailor Plut y la entonces heredera de Tokio de Cristal habían planeado todo aquello para reestablecer el _orden. _Para asegurar que nada le arrebatara su poder.

Su mente intentaba coordinar un plan, una forma para dejar de depender de sus acciones. Debía encontrar la manera de recuperarla. Era su responsabilidad: Sailor Uranus comenzó a acercarse hasta ella sigilosamente.

"Ri… Serena, date cuenta del mal que estás haciendo" dijo Darien intentando captar toda su atención; preparándose también a asistir a Uranus cuando lo necesitara. No deseaba atacar. No, no lo quería así, pero talvez era la única forma de recuperarla. _Recuperarlas. _

"Nunca me amaste, Darien, y hoy te das cuenta de que me necesitas" El ánimo de la mujer variaba entre lastimero y presuntuoso.

"Él te ama más que a nada y nadie en el universo, Serena" aseguró Sailor Moon al notar también las intenciones de Uranus.

"No. Él y todas ustedes aman y desean a esta niña que es un error. Y siento cómo comienzan a odiarme. En unos años me quitarán todo lo que debería ser mío" dejó a un lado la pasividad con que hablaba y se movía. Comenzó a temblar. "Lo siento, madre, no puedo permitirlo" estiró sus brazos y elevó peligrosamente en sus manos a la niña.

"Lo siento, Princesa, tampoco puedo permitirlo" Uranus atacó desde donde se encontraba, con toda las fuerzas que encontró en sí. No podía fallar por segunda vez.

**x-x-x-x**

"¿Cómo podría recordarte, Darien, si no sé siquiera quién soy yo?" dijo dejando una lágrima libre por su mejilla.

Él se detuvo a una mínima distancia de su rostro, sin encontrar la respuesta por la que Serena rogaba.

Ella se escondió en el pecho del otro y buscó sus brazos una vez más. "He soñado que te necesito y he despertado necesitándote" dijo involuntariamente. Reconoció vagamente la fragancia de Darien estando a esa distancia. El mismo calor. "Dime porqué sueño contigo todas las noches, incluso desde antes de conocerte" suplicó, diciendo lo que nunca antes había dicho a nadie.

"Quieres que te diga quiénes somos, pero eso implica que recuerdes también el porqué me has olvidado" la abrazó con fuerza, buscando silencio, enredando sus palabras en el cabello de Serena.

"Dime porqué te amo de esta forma…" insistió ella sin poder controlarse.

Darien suspiró profundamente, casi dejando escapar su alma al exhalar. "Nos conocemos desde siempre… Eres el ser de luz que amé desde el inicio del tiempo…"

Serena cedió a la fuerza con que abrazaba su espalda y concentró su mirada perdida atravesando el pecho del hombre. "El Milenio de Plata…" dijo temblando.

"…Eres con quién me reencontré en este tiempo y espacio, la niña que creció conmigo al pasar los años, salvándome de la soledad en que vivía…"

Ella sintió desbordarse en recuerdos. Sintió mecerse entre imágenes y voces. Recuperó vertiginosamente cuadros completos de su vida sin lograr asimilarlos.

"Serena, eres la mujer que he amado. Hemos vivido y construido juntos" sus palabras amenazaron con atropellarlo. "Eres la mujer que…" pero calló repentinamente, sabía que no quería seguir con lo que debía. "La mujer que no quiero perder otra vez…"

Pero la omisión de Darien resultó inútil. Los recuerdos de Serena habían llenado su mente. Todo estaba en ella, estático, todo excepto el instante que había logrado rescatar durante aquél trance de recuperación. Una etapa de su vida, la más maravillosa:

Recordó los brazos que la abrazaban no solamente a ella, sino también a aquél doble palpitar. Supo que era él hombre que había respirado un segundo aliento en el suyo. En su mente, Darien contemplaba su vientre abultado y la veía con extasiada ternura. Se apartó precipitadamente de él, y pudo reconocer los mismos ojos. Se llevó las manos al vientre y sintió el terrible miedo de quien sabe que rechaza y odia. El lamento contenido lastimó su garganta y sus piernas amenazaron con dejarse vencer. "Soy la mujer que te dio una hija…" comenzó a retroceder, despacio.

Y él no supo cómo detenerla.

**x-x-x-x**

Es un desastre, lo sé, pero me gusta. Un beso para todas y mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

_**GabYxA**_


	7. Desolación

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

Perdón por tardarme tanto. Hace un tiempo tenía excusas, pero creo que ahora son tantas que en realidad no tengo ninguna. Pero ya estoy de regreso, con una transición hacia el final de esta historia. Espero que me sigan leyendo. Saludos.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 7**

**Desolación**

**x-x-x-x**

Michiru entró a la casa precipitadamente. Arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y se sentó apesumbrada en la estancia. Respiraba con complicación y revolvía su cabello con las manos. "No puedo creer que siga en esa realidad absurda en que se encerró a voluntad, y que nadie tenga el valor de—"

"Talvez todos consideran que es lo mejor para ella" dijo Hotaru con voz suave, dirigiéndose a la otra.

La mujer se esforzaba por vencer el nudo en su pecho. "No creo que sea lo más justo" negó con un gesto brusco. "No soporto que permanezca en esa mentira"

Hotaru lo sabía, Michiru no había encontrado la forma de reponerse; incluso en algunas ocasiones había encontrado en ella comportamientos que demostraban pérdida de lucidez. "Al menos debiste disimularlo, debió extrañarle tu comportamiento" se puso de rodillas frente a ella, buscando sus ojos.

"No esperaba encontrarla" replicó Michiru apartando nerviosamente la mirada. "Se veía fresca y alegre, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo" dijo sin poder evitar una mínima sonrisa amarga.

"Nos reconoció. Al parecer puede recordarlo todo, excepto la madrugada en que--" intentó explicar Hotaru.

Pero Michiru, lejos de tranquilizarse, continuó con ademanes de manos cada vez menos coordinados. "No recuerda que debe sufrir. La envidio..."

La joven finalmente tomó con fuerza las manos de la otra. "No deberías hablar así"

"Lo sé, Hotaru. Pero… ¿sabes?" logró controlar su respiración, mas no las primeras lágrimas. "La compadezco porque no ha llorado, porque ha olvidado el aroma de la niña…No sabe del dolor que se prolonga hasta este momento…" tenía ya el rostro empapado. "No recuerda nada, incluso preguntó por Haruka…"

Hotaru la abrazó con fuerza. Comprendía la soledad de su amiga, pues desde meses atrás, era el sentimiento de vacío lo único que las acompañaba. Se habían quedado solas, aún estando bajo el mismo techo. "Debes reponerte, Michiru, comprender que fue su decisión, que—"

"¿Que pensó en la niña antes que en sí misma y que en mí?" lloraba ya con la emoción que nunca se había permitido.

Hotaru no encontraba palabras y sabía que nunca lo haría. "Era nuestro deber" pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Michiru cedió al abrazo y hundió su mirada profunda, terrible, en los ojos de la joven. "¿Y de qué sirvió, Hotaru¿De qué sirvió?"

**x-x-x-x**

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó evitando cualquier contacto visual con él. Darien hubiera pensado que ella lo odiaba aún más que en el primer momento. Lo cierto era que Serena no era lo suficientemente cínica para enfrentarlo de esa forma, no después de lo que había intentado.

Él dio un último vistazo al corredor por el que recién se habían marchado las jóvenes, antes de abrir completamente la puerta. Ambos pasaron. "Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti" sus palabras resonaron necias en cada rincón de la estancia. No encontraba más que decir. "En el hospital no permitían la visita de nadie" pero eso ella ya lo sabía, seguramente.

"No vine a hablar de mí" contestó Serena, haciendo notar que era inútil contemplar cualquier tipo de atenciones entre los dos.

Darien asintió. "Bien, entonces hablemos de _nosotros_" se mordió los labios en una espera que hizo aún más insoportable su presencia. Espera, espera, espera.

Sus pasos provocaron un sonido hueco en la estancia. "Nosotros. Nosotros hasta hace unos días actuábamos como si fuéramos desconocidos. Yo, sin recordar los días y tú, escondiéndolos" se tropezó con una foto de los dos. "¿Qué buscabas, Darien¿Fingir todo el tiempo¿Pretendías llegar hasta mí para obligarme a amarte una vez más?" Aunque sabía que no necesitaba verse obligada para hacerlo y una vez que adivinó su propia debilidad decidió ser más cruel con él y consigo misma. "¿Casarte conmigo¿Tener familia?" dijo fríamente.

"Es cierto que te busqué siempre, desde el día en que saliste del hospital, pero acepté esa condición…" se arrepintió de aquella mentira. "…Por un tiempo… Hasta que te encontré. Entonces no pude evitar acercarme a ti y tú no pudiste evitar recordarme" Esperó réplica en vano. "Eventualmente recordarías, Serena"

Sí, Serena sabía que él tenía razón, pero no estaba en la disposición de aceptarlo. "Esperabas a que te recordara pero estabas conciente de que, cuando pasara, te odiaría¿verdad?" No había querido decirlo, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, se sorprendió de no sentirse arrepentida.

**x-x-x-x**

"Es hermosa" dijo emotivamente cuando sintió por primera vez el calor de su hija entre sus brazos y pecho. "Es hermosa" repitió con lágrimas en los ojos y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

Darien no decía nada, pero cada expresión en su rostro denotaba felicidad. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento en que vio a Serena besar y mecer suavemente a su hija. "¿Sabes? Este es el momento para el que nací. Este es el lugar, tú eres la mujer y ella es el amor" sonrió y se acercó para poder aspirar mejor el aroma de su hija, para besar por primera vez su frente.

**x-x-x-x**

"_La perdimos_… ¿lo recuerdas?... No hay forma de recuperarla, a ella ni a nuestro pasado" dijo Serena resueltamente, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa central en la estancia.

Él la encontró relativamente mejorada, casi con la misma apariencia de cuando aún no recordaba nada y como si nunca hubieran pasado los últimos cinco días. Dejó pasar un momento antes de contestar. "Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte a ti también"

"¿A mí?" rió amargamente, casi burlándose de las palabras del otro. "Yo también soy parte de _nuestro_ pasado"

Él se acercó rápidamente y la tomó de los hombros. "No, Serena, porque regresaste y estás aquí, conmigo" intentó acercarla a su pecho, pero ella permaneció estática.

"Aquí…" no prestó mucha atención a la emotividad de Darien. Intentó una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y se apartó de él. Caminó por la estancia, rozando lentamente con su mano los muebles y los portarretratos, reconociendo cada rincón. "Muéstrame la que iba a ser su habitación"

La petición lo desconcertó. Pensó, por un instante, que ella no había regresado para hablar con él, sino para lamentarse aún más de la desdicha de ambos. Se dio cuenta de que ella cerró los puños cuando llegó hasta la puerta que deseaba atravesar. "Serena, no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento" se dirigió hacia allí.

"¿Todavía sigue como la última vez que la vi?" preguntó vagamente al momento que iba a girar la perilla.

Darien detuvo su muñeca con fuerza y la apartó. "Desde aquél día no he vuelto a abrir esta puerta" y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo nuevamente.

Ella perdió en un segundo toda apariencia de fortaleza. "Déjame entrar" pidió con la voz resquebrejada.

"No" Darien creyó que ya había desistido y la soltó. Se apartó de ella y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la estancia. Pero Serena intentó abrirla nuevamente, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil. "Está cerrada bajo llave" dijo él contrarrestando el llanto y el ruido de los golpes que ella había comenzado a dar a la puerta.

"Darien… Darien… por favor, necesito…" se había dejado caer y lloraba sentada en el suelo, recargada en la puerta.

"No la vamos a encontrar durmiendo dentro" él seguía con los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos sobre la frente. Desesperado por no saber qué hacer para evitar el la angustia que había inundado su departamento. "No la vamos a encontrar durmiento dentro y no hay forma de recuperarla" porque talvez ella tenía razón.

Serena terminó de romperse para conseguir suficiente valentía para preguntar lo que necesitaba saber. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquella madrugada, Darien?"

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Tierra…!" Uranus corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían.

"¡Uranus!" Sailor Moon ahogó un grito, pues la niña que la otra sostenía entre sus brazos también recibiría el ataque.

"¡…tiembla!" y como lo había planeado astutamente, la mujer interpuso una barrera de energía para protegerse y evitar ser alcanzada.

La niña seguía llorando.

Todo pasaba tan lento y no podía entender. "Darien… Darien¿qué piensan hacer?" susurrando exasperada y halando de los brazos del hombre que hasta entonces había permanecido a su lado y que comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

"No hagas nada. Pase lo que pase, no intervengas" respondió a modo de secreto, y después elevó la voz. "¡Serena¿Cuándo tiempo podrás resistir?"

La piel de Sailor Moon se estremeció. "Serena…" murmuró inaudiblemente para sí misma. Él le hablaba a aquella mujer, a la niña que había amado y protegido siempre, como a una enemiga que deseaba destruir por encima de todo. _Su primera hija. _Solo logró confundirse más. Dejó de pensar y comenzó a confiar en él, aunque en el fondo supiera que se equivocaba, que todo aquello estaba mal.

"La niña está conmigo, más vale que no continúen" dijo Serena apretando a la niña contra su pecho, con el rostro visiblemente tenso.

"¡Fuego de Marte…!"

La mirada de Serena recayó en Uranus, quien devolvía firmemente aquella representación de lucha de fuerzas. "Devuélvela y no necesitaremos esta guerra"

La otra sonrió. "¿Y piensan que eso me preocupa? Soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes. No olviden quién soy" dio un paso hacia delante, con la misma altanería que siempre habían adivinado en ella desde niña.

Todos dudaron sobre lo que estaba afirmando.

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio…!"

"Talvez deseen ahorrarme el trabajo" su rostro comenzó a tensarse "Si cedo a mi protección no sufriré un rasguño, en cambio, tu hija… Sailor Moon…" amenazó desviando sus ojos hacia los de la aludida.

"¡Trueno de Júpiter…!"

"¿Desean probarme?" dijo, forzando una voz de niña.

"¡No!" Sailor Moon se lanzó a la espalda del hombre, pasos delante de ella. "Darien, haz que se detengan" suplicó.

Sin embargo, Darien mantuvo su apariencia hosca. Dudó un momento lo que diría a continuación. "Nos conoces, sabes que podemos hacerte daño"

La reacción en Serena fue la esperada. Extendió los brazos y Sailor Plut tomó a la niña en los suyos. Sabía que él tenía razón, que no resistiría.

"Plut…" murmuró Uranus con un tanto de tranquilidad recuperada, aún manteniendo su posición de pelea.

Sailor Moon también recuperó la respiración. Insistió. "Deténganse…"

Venus, al igual que las demás, había decidido no escuchar las súplicas de Sailor Moon, confiando en el plan de Uranus. Hizo un movimiento rápido, amenazando con atacar.

"Ella dijo… ¡deténganse!" la reacción de Serena reacción fue inmediata. No sabía y no le importaba el alcance de su poder que impactó por completo a Uranus, quien se encontraba más cerca que cualquiera.

Serena abrió despacio los ojos y pudo verla derribada en el suelo, todavía intentando ponerse en pie. Después dió una orden a Plut con una señal de sus manos.

Uranus tomaba lastimeramente su brazo derecho, aún con los ojos centelleantes. "Plut, no quieres hacer esto. Recuerda la promesa de…"

"Proteger a la Pequeña Dama" interrumpió bruscamente, sosteniendo con una mano a la niña y, con la otra, levantando su cetro.

Uranus negó con un movimiento de su rostro. "… de luchar por la justicia" y sonrió.

Por primera vez Plut comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que, por tantos meses, había pensado que era lo mejor. Escuchó nítidamente el llanto de la niña que sostenía en los brazos. Giró el cuello para ver a la mujer que recién había atacado a Sailor Uranus. ¿Qué si ella no lo merecía todo¿Cuáles eran los límites de su _derecho natural _como primogénita¿Primogénita? No, ella no podía deshacerse de esa vida inocente, tan vulnerable en sus brazos traidores.

"¡Haruka, apártate!" gritó Neptune al momento que Uranus recibía una vez más el ataque de Serena. Cuando el destello desapareció, se vio a sí misma corriendo, sorda y muda, hasta donde había caído, sin vida, el cuerpo de su Uranus.

**x-x-x-x**

**N.A.** Gracias. Regreso pronto. ¿Reviews? GabYxA.


	8. Pérdida

**x-x-x-x**

**Olvido**

**por GabYxA**

**x-x-x-x**

Es bueno estar de vuelta. He estado trabajando en estos últimos capítulos por un tiempo.

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, a pesar de mi inconstancia. Les dejo un capítulo más largo que los anteriores.

**x-x-x-x**

**Parte 8**

**Pérdida**

**x-x-x-x**

Había caído extendida, manteniendo la expresión grave. Sus brazos gentiles acariciaban el suelo quebrantando y su cabello cenizo se revolvía con el viento, que ya no sentía golpear sus rostro ni escurrirse por sus dedos. Perdió su color y tibieza, pues la muerte se le había enredado por la cintura, con una herida digna, certera.

La otra corrió torpemente, tratando de equilibrar sus tobillos torpes y frágiles. Pronto la alcanzó, acogiéndola, arrullándola. Se quebraba a cada llamado sin respuesta. Todo se detuvo. Perdió su color y tibieza, pues la muerte le apretaba el pecho, y supo que también había muerto con aquella herida certera, eterna.

**x-x-x-x**

Cuando abrió los párpados la luz que entraba por la amplia ventana, supuso que debía ser más allá de medio día. Pudo escuchar pasos detrás de su puerta y el sonido de un reloj sobre la mesa a un costado de su cama. Dentro de su habitación todo estaba muy limpio y cualquier movimiento que hacía por incorporarse hacía eco en las paredes terriblemente blancas. Pronto descubrió un agudo dolor en su abdomen. Había fallado. Todo se parecía tanto a la última vez, hasta el olor del aromatizante de la habitación. Incluso le parecía que en cualquier momento entraría él a anunciarle que tendrían que conformarse con la verdad pues habían fallado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Todo aquello había ocurrido hacía ya mucho tiempo y comenzó a llorar, no por la culpa de haber tomado aquella cantidad de píldoras, ni por el fracaso de haber sido atendida a tiempo, ni siquiera porque se sabía cobarde ni porque se encontraba sola. Sus brazos estaban vacíos. Lloraba como continuación de la primera vez que había llorado por la muerte de su hija, pero sin las interrupciones de su mente, sin la resistencia del olvido.

**x-x-x-x**

Una enfermera joven entró a su habitación con pasos rápidos e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta una mesa donde se encontraba una serie de medicamentos. La joven revisó las instrucciones del expediente, tomó un frasco y preparó ágilmente la dosis indicada. Dirigió una mirada breve y discreta a Serena, quien seguía ansiosa sus movimientos. La enfermera regresó sobre sus pasos e intentó alcanzar la puerta para salir.

"¿Cómo está mi familia?" preguntó Serena amablemente. La enfermera permaneció inmutable. Serena pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer la desolación de quien no desea asumir la responsabilidad de dar malas noticias. Entonces, humedeció sus labios, fingió valentía y se sintió en la libertad de dar órdenes. "Tengo sed y quiero ver a Darien Chiba" dijo firmemente.

La enfermera asintió y se apresuró a contestar. "Su esposo está esperando afuera. Necesita hablar con usted"

Serena no hizo por corregirla. Él no era su esposo pero, después de todo, ella había dado paso a aquella interpretación al preguntar por su _familia…_

Se encontraba pensando en aquellas cuestiones triviales que le permitían distraerse de su ansiedad e incertidumbre, cuando Darien cruzó la puerta. Su semblante la estremeció. No había vida en sus ojos y adivinó sus manos frías antes de que tomara las de ella. Temblaba. Serena estaba consciente de que la batalla había sido dura, pues se había extendido considerablemente, lo cual explicaría en cierta medida las terribles ojeras de Darien. Sin embargo, su mirada revelaba un largo tiempo de llanto. Horas, probablemente días de llanto extenuante.

Un relámpago cruzó su mente y su cuerpo se sacudió. Recordó que Haruka había muerto. Deseó hacer muchas preguntas pero se detuvo, pues el silencio de Darien le decía que aquello no había sido todo y que el pesar que sentía en su alma se debía a algo más.

Darien no habría querido compartir el dolor con Serena pues sabía que era la única que podría comprender su magnitud y hacerlo tan suyo como lo hacía él. Apretó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios, intentó besarlas pero se sintió obligado a callar incluso los besos. Era un tiempo de silencio.

**x-x-x-x**

Darien recién había conciliado el sueño tras una jornada pesada de trabajo en el hospital. Al contestar el teléfono, escuchó brevemente la voz de Serena. "Estoy afuera de tu departamento. Debo hablar contigo, pronto". Él se frotó los ojos y consultó su reloj despertador. Tres de la madrugada. La intriga lo levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su departamento.

Al abrir la puerta, la encontró despeinada, con los ojos llenos y la piel visiblemente estremecida. "Debo hablar contigo" repitió con la voz agitada, mientras doblaba rítmicamente las rodillas y se frotaba nerviosamente las manos.

Su semblante le preocupó. "¿Qué pasa, Serena?" preguntó y la tomó de los hombros para intentar detener su estremecimiento. Ella se mordió los labios y cruzó la puerta con prisa.

Serena buscó un espacio dónde sentarse inmediatamente, en el suelo del corredor principal. "No sé cómo decirte, cómo explicarte, Darien…" pero él la detuvo y la dirigió hasta la estancia. Ella continuaba, murmurando con rapidez. "En cuanto lo supe, decidí venir. Lo estuve pensando y practicando de camino hasta aquí, pero ya lo olvidé. Y olvidé la forma en que se supone que ibas a reaccionar…" finalmente se sentó en uno de los sofás. Darien intentaba seguir con atención todo lo que decía. "… Tal vez no te parezca bien y yo lo entendería. Tal vez te enfades porque te quité algo que tal vez no querías darme. Y tengo miedo, Darien, de que te enfades, y empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido en este momento en que… en que no sé qué hacer…" allí, sentada, continuaba su soliloquio desenfrenado, revolviendo su cabello convulsamente y pasando las manos por sus ojos y frente.

Buscó su mirada, apartó sus manos de su rostro, levantó su barbilla. Quiso calmarla e hizo el esfuerzo por hablarle con voz tranquila, aunque no podía disimular su tensión. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué tienes miedo, Serena?" pero ella no contestó. "¿Qué necesitas decirme?" insistió.

Ella pronto comenzó a llorar. "No sabía qué hacer, por eso vine. No sé qué hacer y probablemente tú tampoco lo sepas, pero yo entendería, Darien, en verdad lo entendería…" siguió con la voz entrecortada.

Acarició su cabello. Jamás la había visto en tal estado de crisis. No era ella misma. "Sólo dímelo, ¿o repentinamente has dejado de confiar en mí?" ella sacudió la cabeza brevemente como señal de negación. "Entonces, no tienes nada que temer, buscaremos la solución"

Serena dio un último y largo suspiro. Se llevó lentamente las manos a su vientre, se quedó callada. Sabía que él lo sabría todo. Darien contuvo la respiración y llevó sus manos hacia las manos de ella. Y lo sabían todo.

Se abrazó de sus brazos y abrazó también la segunda vida. En su respiración, respiró un segundo aliento. En su rítmico latir, lo imaginó despertando, latiendo también. Ella temblaba y aquel despertar también lo hacía, aferrándose al cuerpo de la que amaba, tejiéndose con él. Y él tampoco quería soltarse hasta entender el misterio. Pero repentinamente, el miedo lo sacudió.

Serena lo notó y se separó de sus brazos. "¿Qué es lo que piensas?" dijo con la voz un poco más tranquila, tras recibir el abrazo que comenzaba a disipar sus temores. Él no había comenzado a gritar, no había empezado a arrojar cosas y no la había sacado de su departamento, que eran las peores posibilidades en las que ella había pensado. Él la había abrazado, y esa era la realización de la mejor de las opciones. Pero todavía debía esperar su respuesta.

Él, por su parte, intentaba decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca y a cada intento la opresión en el pecho lo frustraba.

"¿Darien, qué es lo que piensas?" ella insistió, esperó un par de segundos y continuó "¿No vas a decirme nada?" preguntó, amenazando con volver a las lágrimas.

"No… Quiero decir, sí. Serena, estoy… es decir, me siento… " se esforzó por ordenar sus pensamientos y palabras, aún cuando sus emociones se enfrentaban y despuntaban como nunca antes. Se encontró nuevamente con la mirada expectante de Serena y, finalmente, fingió volver a la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba. Controló su respiración y le dio la respuesta que ella estaba esperando. "Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que estamos juntos en esto" apretó sus manos con las suyas. Vio su nariz enrojecida y sintió una profunda ternura. "Serena, no debiste dudar ni un momento de que esta noticia me haría inmensamente feliz" y por primera vez en la noche sonrió. "Jamás, jamás te dejaría sola en esto porque es tan mío como tuyo, porque lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas" y la acercó a él para abrazarla nuevamente. "Aunque tengo que admitir que quiero salir corriendo y gritar que me estoy muriendo de miedo". Ella dejó escapar una risa entre el llanto que comenzaba a controlar.

Y se quedaron callados, sin tiempo, sin uno y el otro, juntos, solos, callados, respetando el silencio de la vida a la que imaginaban acurrucada, creciendo, calladita.

"Darien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras"

Y volvieron las risas.

**x-x-x-x**

Ella intentó evadir la situación que comenzaba a adivinar. "¿Qué ha pasado?" pero no recibió respuesta. Vio que comenzaba a llorar pero no quiso consolarlo. Necesitaba que le hablara. "¿Darien?" y su llamado se hizo aún más frágil, casi no lo alcanzaba. "¿Dónde está ella…?" murmuró con la voz deshecha. Serena supo y también comenzó a llorar, desesperada. "Nuestra hija, Darien, ¿dónde está?" se deshizo de sus manos y exigió la única respuesta que no deseaba tener.

Entonces, con el eco de una voz que se ahoga en el fondo de un pozo húmedo, frío y oscuro y con lo que restaba de su valentía destrozada, decidió contestar. "La perdimos Serena…" dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos. "Insuficiencia respiratoria… La tenía ya en mis brazos, la había recuperado para ti… Todo estaba bien, pero no pude darme cuenta de que era muy difícil para ella… era tan pequeñita…" Su pecho se contraía "La perdimos… perdóname, la perdimos"

Serena no pudo sostenerse en nada y comenzó a caer. Daba vueltas y vueltas hasta el centro de su conciencia en donde escondió aquel momento y todos los años que la habían llevado hasta él. Y se quedó allí, muriendo de frío en aquel pozo profundo del olvido. El amor cesó. La oscuridad estaba de luto. Todo había muerto.

**x-x-x-x**

La enfermera que la atendía, entró casi de puntillas a su habitación. Consultó el expediente, abrió un frasco ambarino, tomó una píldora, la trozó por la mitad, tomó un vaso con agua y se aproximó hasta la cama.

Serena moldeó sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa irónica. "Después de todas las que tomé, ¿realmente crees que necesito otra?" dijo cortantemente.

La joven vestida impecablemente de blanco se detuvo. Le extrañó no encontrar correspondencia entre el semblante suave de la mujer y la dureza de sus palabras. "Han pasado ya dos días desde que llegó al hospital. Su organismo ha respondido de la mejor manera, pero debemos asegurar que no recaerá en una crisis nerviosa" respondió amablemente, ofreciendo la píldora y el agua.

Serena tenía sed. Se incorporó mínimamente sobre su almohada, aceptó el medicamento, lo tragó y volvió a recostarse. Apartó la mirada de la enfermera que la acompañaba. Se preguntó si no sería la misma joven de la última vez; si así hubiera sido, no dejaba de preguntarse sobre cuánta lástima estaba sintiendo, seguramente, por ella.

"Su familia y amigos esperaban su recuperación, sin embargo, no era posible que la visitaran" dijo la joven mientras tomaba de vuelta el vaso de cristal de manos de la rubia. "Pero a partir de hoy puede recibirlos" concluyó.

Serena se apresuró a tomar un brazo de la otra y, viéndola fijamente se dirigió nuevamente a ella "Por favor, no quiero verlos" dijo, con un notable cambio en su tono de voz, suplicante.

La enfermera asintió con aire de confidencia. Se apartó de la cama, rasgueó su pluma sobre el expediente y, finalmente, salió de la habitación.

**x-x-x-x**

Volvía al mismo lugar, aunque quizá no lo era. Después de todo, todas las salas de espera se parecían entre sí. Había pedido informes. Afortunadamente, la habían atendido a tiempo y se encontraba fuera de peligro. Él no había puesto la sublime cantidad de píldoras en las manos de ella, pero aún así, sentía la culpa azotándose contra su espalda. Una vez más. Una vez más era el responsable de destruir lo que amaba. Y ella era lo último que tenía, lo era todo, aunque lejana. En qué terrible desesperación debió encontrarse. No tenía que imaginárselo, pues él había pasado por lo aquello, pero no había tenido tiempo de dejarse morir. Todavía le quedaba la esperanza de ella. Pero a ella, pensó, seguramente no le quedaba ninguna otra, ni siquiera él, nada. Pobre Serena, pensaba. Y miserable todo, él mismo, miserable solitud, sin nada, nada.

**x-x-x-x**

Tras dejar sus maletas en el suelo, volvió su vista a Serena, quien contemplaba aquél departamento como si fuera la primera vez que se encontrara allí. Se mordió los labios y se apresuró a decir algo. "Está por demás decirte que puedes disponer de todos los espacios…" y le dolió un poco lo que diría después "…incluso puedes hacer los cambios que desees". Darien seguía impaciente el caminar de Serena por el lugar, quien rozaba con la punta de sus dedos las paredes, los estantes, las fotografías con las que tropezaba al pasearse por el departamento. Le afligía su silencio. "¿Serena?" llamó.

"¿Sí?" contestó ella distraídamente.

Él no sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirse, pero finalmente le habló con sinceridad. "Lamento que esto no sea como siempre lo habías deseado" dijo con voz grave.

Serena le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. "Soñaba con casarme contigo, que me trajeras a vivir contigo y formar una familia" sus ojos brillaron "Pero ahora todo eso sucederá de otra manera" sonrió ampliamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había convencido e insistió. "Sólo quiero estar contigo".

**x-x-x-x**

La noche abría sus poros y exhalaba un calor que le envolvía el cuerpo. Eran las cuatro madrugada cuando escuchó el sonido amortiguado de su teléfono llamando. Sintió un escalofrío por su piel, pues recuperó un breve recuerdo. Serena llegaba a su puerta con el vientre sembrado y los ojos inundados. Despejó sus pensamientos y cayó en la cuenta de que hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello. Aturdido, se apresuró a contestar y reconoció la voz de Rei.

"Darien, debes tomar esto con calma. Tengo que darte una mala noticia" dijo Rei, intentando modular su voz.

Él inmediatamente se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Podía escuchar su cuerpo vibrando con ritmo acelerado. Sabía que se trataba de ella. "¿Le pasó algo a…?"

Rei interrumpió. "…en este momento debe estar llegando al hospital" dijo atropelladamente, y dudó en continuar. "Se intoxicó con tranquilizantes, se extralimitó en la dosis…"

Darien recargó un codo en la rodilla, sosteniendo su frente con la palma de la mano. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó febrilmente.

"Todo indica que lo hizo voluntariamente" sentenció Rei.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hija, abre la puerta, por favor", suplicaba la mujer golpeando la puerta, paciente, pero cuando llamó por quinta vez, se convenció de que algo iba mal. Pronto, acudieron dos personas más, un muchacho y un hombre. Insistieron una vez más y, finalmente, derrumbaron la puerta.

Ninguno prestó atención al desorden de la habitación: las puertas del armario, y también los cajones, estaban abiertos, había ropa dispersa por todo el suelo, un espejo roto en la pared amenazaba con dejarse caer y había gritos envueltos entre las sábanas. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Sólo la vieron a ella, dormida, y a su lado, las únicas tres píldoras sobrantes sobre la cama.

**x-x-x-x**

"No quiero sus explicaciones, doctor" sentenció Serena implacable. "No quiero verlo ni saber nada de usted, nunca más" dijo, mientras se esforzaba en clavar su mirada fijamente en las de él. "Quiero que olvide nuestra supuesta amistad y todo lo que pudo llevarlo a pensar en una relación más estrecha entre noso—"

Pero el hombre insistía y, mientras más se acercaba a ella, más bajaba el volumen de su voz. "Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti… Si tú misma habías bloqueado los dolorosos recuerdos de tu hija ¿porqué debía yo aprobar que otros te hablaron de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ello?" finalmente, Serena volteó el rostro para ver hacia la ventana. "Sólo quería procurar tu salud, tu bienestar" y cuando parecía haber terminado, levantó nuevamente la voz, indeciso. "Al poco tiempo de que te convirtieras en mi paciente, supe que habías sufrido demasiado y entonces decidí que te protegería de los otros… y también de ti misma" finalizó.

Serena mantenía las manos sobre su regazo. Volteó a ver el maletín que la esperaba en la puerta de aquella habitación, en la que había permanecido cerca de una semana. "No funcionó, nada de ello resultó. Mi verdad y mi realidad se quedaron conmigo todo este tiempo"

Katsuji Mori no se apresuró en decir nada porque no tenía nada qué decir. Vio cómo Serena se levantaba de su cama con semblante taciturno y cómo llegaba hasta la puerta. En el momento en que ella tomó el maletín que contenía algunas de sus pertenencias, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"Todo está listo, señorita Tsukino. Puede dejar su habitación y el hospital en cuanto lo desee" dijo la misma joven que la había estado atendiendo. "Lo siento, pero aunque usted no haya querido que llamáramos a sus familiares, las políticas de este hospital lo dictan así. Ya la esperan afuera, en el pasillo" dijo amablemente.

Serena no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Ya encontraría la forma de enfrentarse con su familia después de haberse negado a recibirlos anteriormente. Seguramente los enfrentaría con vergüenza, pues de esa misma forma se enfrentaba a sí misma, arrepentida de haberse negado a la vida y, a la vez, decepcionada por haber fallado en el intento irracional de quitársela.

"Adiós, doctor" salió.

**x-x-x-x**

Era mejor que se fuera, eso era lo que le habían sugerido. Pasó una vez más las manos por su desarreglado y sucio cabello. No quería, no, no quería irse. Se le habían ido las horas allí, sentado, viendo sus zapatos. Un colapso nervioso, le habían informado. Él sabía que eso podía significar muchas cosas. El doctor Mori, sí, lo conocía, era un neurólogo reconocido. Daño cerebral, trauma emocional grave, amnesia repentina y temporal, probablemente. Musitaba para sí mismo todo aquello que había estudiado en sus libros, pues sabía a la perfección de lo que se trataba. Pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo en su realidad. No había hecho lo suficiente, había fallado. Había cometido el error más grande y, como consecuencia, lo había perdido todo, el amor de Serena y la vida de su hija. Su único consuelo era el deseo de que ella pudiera recordarlo y perdonarlo, que regresara a su vida, aunque fuese para compartir la pérdida. Pero se había convertido en un fantasma en la vida de Serena, en un recuerdo indeseable. Sí, era mejor que se fuera. Pero, ¿cómo podía irse, a dónde, para qué? Ya no era dueño de sí. Se puso de pie. La dejaba allí, en alguna de las habitaciones, en alguno de los pisos, en aquel hospital, uno entre tantos de la ciudad. No condujo su coche, caminó. Se odiaba por dejarla allí. Se había cansado de intentar ser fuerte y se descubrió gruñendo y lamentándose, dando tumbos por las aceras, pateando, peleando consigo mismo, adivinando las calles, camino a su departamento, el cual, pensaba, no volvería a ser su hogar.

**x-x-x-x**

Había procurado mantener las luces y lamentos de aquella noche en el olvido, pero la verdad era que soñaba con ello casi cada noche. Serena exigía una explicación y pensó que su petición era justa. Ya no podía esconderle nada. Ya no podía perderla más de lo que ya la tenía perdida. Entonces, comenzó con su relato. "Cuando Plut se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su traición, cuando vio a Uranus sin vida y a Michiru corriendo desesperada hacia ella, decidió atacarla"

Serena cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba las imágenes en su mente. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Y le pedí que no lo hiciera, pues _ella _la… _la_ tenía en los brazos" Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir recordando. "Plut, cegada y furiosa consigo misma continuaba, pero…" adoptó n gesto de dolor. "… Darien, yo no podía permitirlo, les haría daño, a las dos y no podía permitirlo…"

Él continuó. "Corriste, te interpusiste entre Plut y _ellas. _Recibiste sus ataques y finalmente te desvaneciste" Darien hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, pues dudaba en darle la información que estaba a punto de darle. Sin embargo, había decidido hablarle con la verdad. "Setsuna también murió esa madrugada, Serena; una vez que supo las terribles noticias, decidió poner fin a su vida, pues no pudo soportar la culpa"

Serena se estremeció. Sintió un extraño dolor en el abdomen y en la garganta, un cosquilleo en la nariz y humedad en sus ojos. Nunca habría deseado aquello para Setsuna, a quien tanto estimó alguna vez. "¿Las demás…?"

"¿…lo saben?" interrumpió Darien. "No. Pensé que ya sufrían lo suficiente. Una terrible noticia más así las hubiera destrozado por completo. Setsuna sólo se fue, eso lo que suponen". Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambos. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de la tarde, el constante transitar de los automóviles, el timbre del teléfono del departamento de la planta superior, el tic-tac del reloj de pared. Se hizo una pausa extensa, en la que el corazón de Serena se preparaba para seguir escuchando y el de Darien para seguir explicando.

Finalmente, fue Serena quien continuó, valiente. "¿Y a _ella_ qué le pasó? Darien, ¿qué pasó con Rini?". Esperó unos momentos, pero él se resistía a contestar su pregunta. "¿Porqué no me lo dices, Darien?" insistió. "¿Qué pasó con Rini después?"

Darien sabía que se refería a la batalla, sabía que Serena quería saber cómo es que había terminado todo. Pero se detuvo a pensar, por enésima vez, aquello en lo que se detenía a pensar todos los días al despertar y al irse a dormir. "Rini, Serena, La Pequeña Dama, nuestra hija… ¿quién es ella? ¿quiénes son ellas?" respiró profundamente, pues la frustración latía con fuerza en su cabeza, retumbando. "Puedo hablarte de quien decidió regresar finalmente a _su_ Tokio de Cristal, vencida, arrepentida, malherida y humillada" dijo con un gesto de dolor, al recordar cómo había dejado que Rini, Serena, La Pequeña Dama, la de ojos grandes que lo amaba tanto, su hija, se fuera sin despedirla de la forma en que se había despedido en distintas ocasiones de ella; la había dejado ir sin obtener la victoria que deseaba, una vez que se descubrió sola y sin fuerzas.

"Entonces se fue…"

"No queríamos hacerlo, Serena, yo no quería hacerlo. Pero debía recuperar a nuestra hija, a la indefensa en aquél momento… Era una decisión dura, todos lo sabíamos, pero así tenía que ser… Decidimos atacarla y--"

"Rini también estaba indefensa. siempre fue una niña voluntariosa, sólo estaba confundida, tal vez si hubieran intentado hablar con ella… hacerla reflexionar sobre sus acciones…"

"Al inicio era imposible, ¿lo recuerdas? Estaba obsesionada, irreconocible. Pero una vez que te Plut dejó de apoyarla y, sobre todo, cuando vio a Haruka sin vida y a ti inconsciente, pareció comenzar a ceder… Le dije que la amaba y que nunca, nadie la reemplazaría… Se distrajo y las chicas aprovecharon para recuperar a la niña… Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. No me di cuenta cuándo se abrió el portal del tiempo. Me dirigió una última mirada y se fue"

Darien volvió sobre sus palabras y se sorprendió de lo sencillo que aparentaba haber sido, pero aún más, de la facilidad con que Serena se conformaba con aquella explicación. Sabían que era momento de enfrentarse con la verdad a la que temían, a la que no conocían, que nunca aceptarían. El pasado era el caminar sobre los pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado sobre el asfalto después del gran choque. No sabían qué quedaría después.

Las preguntas estallaron, las mismas que atormentaban a Darien cada día. "¿Qué crees que haya pasado en Tokio de Cristal, Darien, para que Rini regresara así, tan furiosa y fuera de quicio?" comenzaba a exigir respuestas a quien no se las daría. Con cada pregunta se acercaba más a él. "¿Realmente fue _la segunda_? ¿Quién le dijo que no sería la _heredera_? Además, ¿por qué crees que le importara tanto eso?" Pero ninguna pregunta era tan dolorosa como la probabilidad más cruel. "¿Has pensado que tal vez Serena haya realmente la primera, la única… la misma?"

"¡No lo sé, Serena, no lo sé!" la apartó de sí bruscamente, levantando considerablemente la voz, haciendo un ademán rudo y amenazante. Supo que ella también sentía miedo. Supo que ella también ardía del rencor hacia aquello, lo que hubiese sido, que corrompió su felicidad. Intentó recuperarse, dejó de apretar el antebrazo de Serena y continuó. "Y ahora nunca lo sabremos" le dio la espalda.

Sintió la fuerte opresión de sus dedos sobre su piel y ahora no le quedaba más que contemplar su espalda. Sabía que Darien ya no era el hombre que había amado, aunque seguía haciéndolo, que era un extraño, que estaba lejos de ella. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Rodeó su pecho y se recargó sobre su espalda. Dubitativo, él respondió al abrazo acariciando una de sus manos. Serena pudo quedarse callada o responder a sus caricias, pero no lo hizo. De la misma forma repentina y desesperada en que lo había abrazado, formuló sus últimas preguntas. "¿A quién ganamos y a quién perdimos? ¿Darien, tú puedes decirme qué fue lo que nos quedó?"

Darien, decepcionado, clavó su mirada en la imagen que le regresaba el reflejo en su ventana. "Sólo podemos suponer" dijo con voz ronca. "Yo no puedo decirte a quién o quiénes perdimos"

Finalmente, parecía haberse dado por vencida, pero seguía apretando los puños. "Entonces dime cómo, Darien, cómo lo perdimos todo. Dime cómo fue que…"

Su primer impulso fue contestar con una negativa rotunda e irrevocable. Tenía todas las razones para no explicarle, pero ninguna era suficiente. "¿Quieres que te diga cómo murió?" preguntó sin más rodeos, diciendo lo que ella no era capaz de decir.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla y asintió, agradecida de que él no estuviese viéndola a los ojos, pues habría sido más difícil.

"Debíamos llegar al hospital, ya estábamos muy cerca. Entonces, ellas se dieron cuenta de que había demasiado silencio... _Ya no llora, _dijo Mina, _qué bien se porta…_" dijo Darien nostálgicamente, y sus ojos se parecían a una noche fría. "Fue entonces cuando lo supe, Serena. Supe lo que era el silencio y lo que era--"

La muerte, pensó ella.

Aspiró hondamente. "Me detuve, la acomodé en mis brazos, acaricié su frentecita y vi sus ojos cerrados. Estaba muy quieta". Darien cerró los ojos y recordó nítidamente la forma en que la acercó, en el intento de percibir su respiración. "Ya no respiraba y se lo dije a Ami, sin creer en mis palabras, porque yo debía estar equivocado: _No respira. _Y ella sin creérmelo acudió... Y no respiraba." Darien hizo una pausa que parecía eterna. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se encontró nuevamente con el rostro de Serena. "Agradecía que estuvieras dormida, en un sueño tan distinto a aquél. No quería que escucharas las explicaciones que daba Ami automáticamente, sin razonarlo, como si yo no supiese lo que era un paro respiratorio…". Darien tembló brevemente y humedeció sus labios. "No hubo más silencio. Las demás empezaron a cuestionarme y a llorar, escandalizadas". Alargó su mano y alcanzó una de sus empapadas mejillas. Ella dejó de sollozar. "Yo seguí acariciando sus párpados… Y, Serena, ya no tenía prisa por llegar a ninguna parte, a ninguna parte…" Finalmente, se cubrió el rostro y se soltó a llorar en silencio, pero en unos segundos, ya lo hacía como un niño desconsolado.

Se había hecho de noche. No escuchaban el ruido del tráfico afuera, en las calles, ni el del chisporroteo naciente de las gotitas golpeando las ventanas. Pensó en salir del departamento y permitir que cada uno hiciese por su lado lo que quisiera con su dolor, como lo habían hecho hasta entonces, pero decidió quedarse, aunque no buscó acercarse ya más. "No fue tu culpa, Darien" y por primera vez estaba convencida de ello.

**x-x-x-x**

**N/A **

Déjenme sus reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Ah, y el próximo capítulo es el último.

Saludos, GabYxA.


End file.
